Like Word VomitFinncedes and Samcedes
by chicgeekitten
Summary: A fic in which Finn Hudson always loved Mercedes Jones...but now that Sam's back...he gets the courage to tell her
1. Chapter 1

Finn slammed the door of his room as loud as he could. He didn't really mean to be dramatic. He figured he learned that a little from Rachel. He threw himself on his bed and pounded the pillow with his fist. Secretly he imagined the pillow was Sam Evans.

His brother was also of the dramatic variety and he flung Finn's door open.

"No! I do not knock so don't even ask!" Kurt said standing before his brother looking slightly disappointed "What the hell, was that?" Kurt asked

"Kurt, please I don't want to talk right now. Just leave me alone. I need to crawl away in a hole and rot." Finn buried his head in the Sam Evans pillow. "I'm so pissed!" He screamed grasping the pillow tightly and turning all shades of red.

Kurt looked on and he swore Finn was actually crying.

"Finn Hudson, stop that right now" Kurt yelled. "Rachel is freaking out downstairs and I personally do not have the patience to sit through another talk"

Kurt walked over to his brother and massaged his head "you're doing the right thing. Mercedes is happy with Sam"

Finn groaned into the pillow "THEY'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER!"

"This is true but those two are in love and if you've learned anything from high school thus far, you won't get in the way of that. Come on, you're my brother and I love and I won't sit here and watch you go crazy over Mercedes anymore. She's not into you Finn and you need to be a man and face your demons. Tell Rachel you asked her to marry you so you can bury Mercedes deep deep somewhere in your brain where you will never think of her and how you feel awful but your relationship with her has become toxic and that you need time to breathe." Kurt breathed in. That was months of venting he needed to do. He needed to slap his brother with reality. His feelings for Mercedes Jones would never be relevant and he needed to accept it.

Finn looked up to his brother, his eyes blood shot from crying.

"I'm so stupid, Kurt. I should have just told her when I had the chance. I should have never tried to work things out with Rachel. I should have never let Sam steal her away from me." he was sobbing now.

usually this would make anyone uncomfortable but Kurt had grown used to Finn's impure thoughts of Mercedes. How he talked about her everyday, how he stared at her when no one was looking, how the two talked almost every night about their day as if it were a necessity. Mercedes and Finn were great friends but sometime last summer, Mercedes and Finn ended up spending more time together, igniting a fire in Finn's heart that he had never felt before. As months passed, Finn kept digging the hole he made for himself deeper, acting like a complete asshole in school to Santana about her sexuality, and trying to convince himself that Rachel was the one for him. Mercedes was Shane's and Finn thought Shane was pretty cool. He wasn't going to ruin anything between them. And then Sam Evans came back. Finn thought Sam was his friend and although he never really told him, Finn thought he had made it clear at some point that he saw Mercedes romantically. Kurt had told Finn Mercedes was fair game and he needed to jump off his high horse. Especially if he insisted sticking with Rachel.

"he didn't steal her away from you because she was never yours" Kurt dropped a truth bomb that exploded in Finn's heart.

"you need to get over this, Finn. Stop torturing yourself. Listen, I'm already too knee deep into this mess. I hate that I chose my brotherly love for you over my friendship with Mercy. I miss her too you know! I hate that I stopped being her friend as if we never existed because you couldn't stand having her in the same house. That's not fair, Finn." Kurt kept going…like word vomit.

Finn's phone started ringing and both him and Kurt looked in the direction of the phone. It was on the carpeted floor. Finn must have chucked it when he burst into his bedroom.

Kurt ran to get it and Finn wrestled him to the floor.

"Kurt! please! it's Mercedes! I need to speak to her! Please!" Finn pleaded as the phone kept ringing to "At Last" By Etta James. It was the ringtone he had used for Mercedes' number.

Kurt saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and he handed the phone to him.

He made his way out the door and looked at Finn before leaving "five minutes. that's all I'll give you. I'll go talk to Rachel" kurt smiled at his brother and made his way to the friend he was practically forced to keep. Still, till this day he couldn't help but think of how things would have been different if Finn just told Mercedes how he felt. They would be together and Blaine and him would go on double dates with them. But Kurt was good friends with Sam and he knew how Sam felt about his diva. He sighed and made his way to the living room where a distraught Rachel Berry sat.

Rachel stood up and looked at Kurt.

"Does he hate me?" Rachel asked softly. Leave it to Rachel to make this about her, Kurt thought.

"He doesn't hate you Rachel. He's got a lot to think about. You didn't have to go call Jesse! I mean, what's wrong with you? you know how much Finn hates him!" Kurt yelled at his "bestie"

Rachel looked visibly hurt and started crying "I apologized for that! I don't love Jesse but I just can't help it, when he's around, everything kind of shifts. We have all these things in common…you understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't" Kurt said bluntly.

"So wait, I can't go call Jesse and make plans but the minute I mention his name, Finn can make up stories about how he's in love with Mercedes to spite me? I mean that's ridiculous! Mercedes?" Rachel said fighting a chuckle. "It's comical"

Kurt's eyes opened wide and he felt his heart tear into pieces. She was not insulting his soul mate.

"what is so ridiculous about My brother being in love with Mercedes? She is amazing and I'm sure she doesn't have Jesse St. James on speed dial!" Kurt was really letting it all out now.

Rachel gasped and Kurt covered his mouth.

Finn picked up the phone and before he could even speak, Mercedes was already yelling

"_What the ever living hell was that? FINN HUDSON! I'm so pissed right now I could march over there and strangle you! How dare you use me as a ploy to get back at Rachel? What if Sam was there?" _

Finn closed his eyes. he was fucked. Why did it always go back to Sam.

He was so enraged he was bitten by the Kurt bug and he wasn't holding back.

" _Why do we always have to mention him? Sam? Sam left you Mercedes. He left you when you needed him the most. Who was there to pick up the pieces? It was me! you cried on my shoulder! You called ME every night. IT WAS ME! I didn't use you as a fucking ploy Mercedes. The truth is you drive me crazy! I can't stop thinking about you and I'm only with Rachel so I could cover up my feelings for you! I'm sick and tired of lying! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! there! are you happy! I'm eternally fucked anyway so why not keep digging this damn hole for myself. WHO THE FUCK CARES ANYMORE? you're going to run to Sam anyway and I have to hang up this phone and play nice with Rachel. And let her fuck around with Jesse behind my back because I deserve to torture myself for never telling you how I felt when I had the damn chance" _

Finn was out of breathe and the phone fell silent.

he was about to call out her name when she spoke again

_Finn, we can't talk about this right now but whatever you do, do not go downstairs and go back with Rachel. you deserve to be happy. _

Finn's brain stopped working. Did she just completely ignore his confession?

_**When you're done talking to her, come over. We need to talk about everything you just said. I can't do this over the phone. Bye Finnie. **_

Mercedes hung up and Finn was more confused than ever. He got up and made his way to face the inevitable


	2. Chapter 2

Finn didn't hear anything coming from downstairs. He was almost tempted to go back upstairs, climb out his window, kidnap Mercedes and run away. Maybe somewhere warm, like California. He immediately shook all his fantasies. He needed to talk to Rachel. He reached the middle of the stairs and since he was insanely tall, he was able to see that Kurt was on one side of the room sitting with his arms crossed and Rachel was on the other. He stared at her, trying to think what he ever saw in her. He had come to the conclusion he only stayed because he felt that need to be with someone. Anyone. To get his mind to stop thinking of Mercedes Jones. He saw his current girlfriend pick up her phone and start texting and his blood ran through his veins, raging, spiking his pressure. Rachel had hurt him. He gave her everything and like an idiot, he believed everything that came out of that lying mouth.

_Mercedes giggled. _

"_Finn! Stop! I do not look like Beyonce!" she exclaimed. Kurt laughed in the background as the three walked out of the movie theatre. _

"_you do! You really do!" Finn smiled genuinely at her. _

"_Beyonce? Pff! This diva looks better than her!" Kurt smiled linking arms with Mercedes. Mercedes smiled back. She missed her friend and was glad she took Finn up on his offer to watch a movie after two weeks of not talking to anyone. First, the weird break up with Sam in the choir room. (Even though they were never dating) and then Quinn's accident. Mercedes locked herself in her room until Finn came knocking on her door with three tickets to "The Lorax-3D". _

_Finn frowned. Kurt was right. She was way better than Beyonce. _

"_Kurt's right, Mercy. You're more beautiful than her. You're amazing, actually" Finn's cheeks flushed and he bowed his head trying to assess what he had just said. _

_Kurt arched his eyebrows and he nudged his brother. _

_Mercedes gave out another light laugh._

"_Amazing? Don't let Berry hear you, Hudson! She'll get jealous!" _

_Finn's heard stopped for what felt like forever. _

"_W-well…I don't think she'd…" Finn started_

_Mercedes laughed hysterically _

"_I was kidding Finnie! Why would Rachel ever be jealous of me?" _

_Because you're perfect. Finn's mind had a habit saying things his mouth never had the guts to. _

_Finn looked over to Mercedes and smiled at her. Mercedes winked and it was enough to make his palms sweaty. Suddenly, Kurt let out a small gasp and Finn's concentration was broken. _

_Mercedes had a worried expression on her face. She covered her mouth and looked at Finn. Finn wondered if she had seen something that would break her heart and he grew Over protective. _

"_What? What is it?" Finn asked Mercedes_

_Kurt grabbed his brother by the shoulders and directed his body to what he had been looking at with Mercedes. _

_Finn blinked twice, hoping he was dreaming this moment and eventually he would wake up. _

_In a distance, he saw Rachel, his current girlfriend making out with Jesse St. James. _

Finn grabbed the banister and kept walking down the stairs. Rachel was the first to see him before he even reached the bottom.

"Finn! Oh Finn! I was so worried you wouldn't come down. I've been waiting for an hour! I have so much to tell you! You didn't even let me talk at the movie theatre. Finn?" Rachel stared at Finn with a blank expression as he walked over to the front door.

Kurt stood up. "Finn, where are you going?"

Finn remained speechless as he grabbed the door knob. He opened it and looked at Rachel.

"Get out." He finally spoke angrily

"You're being unfair!" Rachel said sobbing.

"GET OUT!" Finn repeated, shouting.

"Finn, relax" Kurt said trying to comfort his brother. Not because he cared what Rachel had to say at this point but because he didn't want Finn falling over from a brain aneurism.

"Rachel Berry, I am sick and tired of being your doormat! GET OUT!" He repeated with full force. His voice vibrated in the Hummel-Hudson home.

"you will regret this Finn Hudson! You will regret leaving me! No one will ever love you like I did!" She said walking towards the door. "In a few months, we will have graduated and I'll be in New York. You will be nothing but an ugly memory from high school"

Finn bowed his head. He needed to keep calm. He couldn't let her get to him.

"I'll find someone to love me. Better than you, more amazing" He said sadly.

"Like who? Mercedes Jones? Mercedes, Finn? MERCEDES? You're in love with Mercedes?" She yelled dramatically. "Finn Hudson, Star Quarter back is leaving me, the star of New Directions for MERCEDES JONES"

Finn felt that over protective feeling again. His blood was boiling, he balled up his fists.

"_Get your fucking hands off her!" Finn bolted towards Jesse, pulling him off Rachel. _

_Jesse was stunned to see Finn and he turned to Rachel. _

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Jesse asked. _

"_Newflash asshole! I'm her boyfriend!" Finn yelled. _

_They had an audience and Kurt and Mercedes were trying hard to keep Finn calm. _

"_Finnie, why don't we take this somewhere else?" Mercedes said softly. _

_Rachel shot her a small smile as if Mercedes was doing this for her and Mercedes refused to acknowledge her presence. _

"_No, Mercedes. This ends now" Finn yelled. _

"_Finn, let me explain…" Rachel started to speak. _

"_Finn? Finn? How about Jesse? Are you going to explain it to me? Finn, listen man, I know you and I don't have the best history but I swear to you, Rachel told me you and her were done!" Jesse said to Finn. _

_Mercedes looked over to Kurt and he held her hand. They were both scared shitless. _

"_WHAT?" Finn screamed. "you're a fucking bitch! I'm done with you Rachel! DONE! You guys can have eachother!" Finn turned to Mercedes and Kurt "Let's go, guys!" _

_Finn started walking down the street and Mercedes and Kurt followed, holding hands. _

"_FINN? FINN? Wait! Please! We need to talk! Mercedes? Will you talk some sense into him? Kurt? I thought we were besties!" Rachel called out. _

_Mercedes and Kurt both froze and turned around. Kurt was about to drop a truth bomb when Mercedes beat him to it. _

"_Listen to me Berry, Finn is a good guy. He did everything for you. Any girl would be lucky to be with someone like him. You've played him one too many times. It's over. Leave him alone!" Mercedes said invading Rachel's space. _

"_How the hell would you know?" Rachel retorted. _

_Mercedes eyebrows arched and she looked at Rachel intensely _

"_Excuse you?" _

"_HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW? MISS I'M TOO GOOD FOR THE GLEE CLUB? You don't know Finn!" Rachel yelled. _

_Mercedes shook her head and chuckled sarcastically. _

"_Finn is my friend, Berry. He's been a great friend and I know him more than you think so leave him alone" _

"_Mercedes, please, let's just go." Finn called after his friend. _

"_NO! This basic bitch is going to learn today!" Mercedes hated when people picked on her friends. _

_Rachel gasped "how dare you? After everything I've done for you, allowing you to share solos with me, allowing you to share the part of Maria with me even though you were too good for that too!" _

_Mercedes eyes widened and just as she was about to shut her down, Finn came back walking towards the two of them. He grabbed Mercedes' hand, interlocking fingers and pointed at Rachel with his other hand. Kurt buried his face in his hands. This was not happening. _

"_you don't EVER…EVER talk about the woman that I love like that AGAIN!" Finn yelled at Rachel _

"I'm going to say it one more time, GET OUT!"

Rachel huffed and puffed, looked over to Kurt who turned away and she left the house slamming the door behind her.

Kurt stared at his brother in silence for 10 minutes and then hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, genuinely worried about Finn's well being.

"I feel perfect" Finn said sarcastically.

Finn walked over to the hallway closet and pulled out his jean jacket.

"Don't wait up for me" He warned his brother.

"At least tell me where you're going?"

"To see Mercedes. And then maybe I'm going for a drive. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it"

Finn closed the door behind him and Kurt felt hopeless. This was the beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes ran down the stairs

"I'll get it mom!" She yelled over to her mother.

She walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing in front of her was a wet, sad, Finn Hudson.

"Finn! Oh My GOD! Come in!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house. He didn't say anything.

"Mom? Mom? It's Finn! He's soaking wet!" Mercedes hugged Finn and started rubbing his arms.

"Are you crazy? I could have picked you up! Where's your car? ARE YOU CRAZY? It's raining hard! FINN! Talk to me! FINN?" Mercedes shook Finn

Mercedes' mother ran into the hallway and saw Finn, motionless in Mercedes' embrace.

"Oh my God, Finn? Sweetheart? Are you alright?" She wrapped a towel around him and she called her husband.

"Robert? Come in here, I need your help. It's Finn Hudson!"

Mercedes' dad walked in and as soon as he saw Finn he took him into the first floor bathroom. He looked over to his daughter and wife and told them to get some sweatpants and a t-shirt from Marcus' room. Marcus was Mercedes' brother who was away at college. Mercedes ran as quick as she could to his room and took the first pair of boxers, sweatpants, and T-shirt she could find. She reached into his sock drawer and pulled out a pair for her friend.

She ran down the stairs and found her dad outside the bathroom door.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"He's in shock. I'm glad he came when he did. What was he thinking, walking here in the rain, like that?" Her father asked.

"He walked here? What about his car?"

"he said his car broke down by his house. Looks like he's having a bad day. He left his car stranded. I'm going to call Burt and tell him. Let me give him these clothes first."

Mercedes's father knocked on the door and Finn opened it slightly. He smiled at Mr. Jones and took the clothes from him.

Mr. Jones made his way into the kitchen to call Burt and Carole. Mercedes waited for Finn.

Finally, Finn exited her bathroom and Mercedes approached him.

"Hi" Finn said, not looking at her in the eyes.

"Hey. You creep! I was so worried!" Mercedes pulled Finn in and hugged him. Finn closed his eyes and smelled her hair. It smelled like Raspberries on a summer day. Her hugs were infectious. They felt so right. He put his arms around her and spoke in her hair "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. My car broke down and I needed to see you. It started to rain. I'm sorry Mercedes"

Mercedes smiled and pulled away.

"It's okay just…don't do it again! Okay?" She grabbed his hand "Let's go talk in my room"

Finn followed her up the stairs and was careful not to stare her ass. He loved Mercedes and that meant that he had to respect her. No matter how amazing those leggings looked on her, hugging every curve. No matter how she swayed her hips going up the stairs. No matter how the smell of raspberries was forever stuck in his head.

He followed her into her room. They spent many nights there, talking, laughing, watching movies. All during the summer after Sam had left. It's where he fell in love with her. He owes that room his life.

She sat on the bean bag on the floor and Finn sat across from her.

She laughed.

"Like old times, huh?"

Finn smiled.

"Did you redecorate?" He looked around noticing a few changing. Mostly some glow in the dark stars and a poster of Batman vs. Superman. On her vanity, there was a statuette of St. Valentine that he had never seen before.

Mercedes sighed. She didn't want to bring up Sam no but she had to.

"Sam got me those stars when he came back to Lima. The poster was a Christmas gift and statue was a Valentine's day gift" She explained.

Finn bit the inside of his cheek. He hated the fact that he missed out on being the one to give her things.

"oh" He said nothing more and started to play with the fringes on the carpet.

"Finn, we need to talk" Mercedes said softly.

"I broke up with Rachel" Finn cut her off.

Mercedes heart hurt for her friend and she crawled over to Finn to sit next to him.

"are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I've been a huge all of emotions today. I really don't know. I mean, I'm glad she's out of my life but come Monday, I have to see her in the choir room again. I don't know how that's going to work out"

"well, I'll be there for you, Finn. I'm so sorry you had to find out that way. And I'm sorry that you felt the need to pretend you liked me to get through to her thick head"

Finn froze.

"Mercedes…that was all true. What I told you on the phone, it was all real. I…"

"Finn, don't. you can't do this. Not now. We're two months away from graduation. I'm trying to work things out with Sam."

"SAM! Sam? Really, Mercedes? The guy that walked away from you after you sang your heart out?"

"Finn! That's really not fair! He was hurt!"

"He made you cheat!"

"he didn't make me do anything!"

"it's not like you! He came to Lima and ruined everything!"

"okay, Finn let's pretend for one minute…ONE MINUTE that Sam never came back. Would you have said anything to me? Or would you have continued lying to yourself with Rachel?"

Finn didn't say anything.

"I thought so!" Mercedes said

"This is a lot more difficult than you think. I couldn't just drop everything and tell you. I sorta just hoped I'd meet up with you one day while we were older and you wouldn't be with anyone and we'd just…end up together"

Mercedes surveyed Finn's face.

"You've thought about this"

"more than you know" he said goofily "Actually, my head's a home of Finn and Mercedes Fantasies"

Mercedes laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously"

"I can't with you, right now, Finn"

Finn arranged himself so he was facing Mercedes

"Why can't we try this out. Us?"

Mercedes heart sank.

"Because, I love Sam"

"Sam is not making a move!"

"Sam made all the moves! Finn, it's my turn!"

"Bullshit. He should never stop pursuing you. You're a Queen"

"Finn, stop that. Please"

"I mean it. You're a Queen"

Mercedes' phone rang. She went into her pocket and saw Sam's name on the caller ID. Butterflies formed in her stomach.

"Who is it?"

Mercedes looked up to Finn.

"I need to pick this up. You understand, right? It's Sam."

Finn rolled his eyes as the woman he loved picked up her phone to speak to another man.

"It's okay, I'm in no rush. I'll wait forever, Mercedes" Finn whispered, watching Mercedes pace the room with the phone stuck to her ear. He watched her giggle, he watched her become pensive, he watched her smile, he watched he swoon. He was a glutton for punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn watched Mercedes as she paced her room with the phone stuck to her ear. Every so often she would love to Finn and mouthed "I'm sorry". Mercedes Jones was in love with Sam Evans and only a fool would get in the middle of that. Finn Hudson graduated top of the class, majoring in fool 101. He didn't remove his eyes off her. Instead, he tortured her watching her, smiling, winking, putting himself out there. Doing what he wished he would have done during the summer. How could he possibly think that a girl like Mercedes would just be single until they were both in different worlds and able to fall in love?

He thought about a world without New Directions, without McKinley. A world in which he would meet Mercedes Jones at a book store or a record store. He'd see her from afar and make plans to approach her. He'd walk over to her and pretend to grab the same book or the same record as her. He'd flash her his boyish grin and he'd get her name, invite her to lunch and eventually, she'd fall in love with him. Finn was doing it again, going off, fantasizing. He really had to stop that. Mercedes finally got off the phone and Finn stood up.

"wow, that was long. What? 25 minutes?"

"I know, I'm sorry but there was a Star Wars marathon and he was so excited. He asked about you, though"

"Me? why?

"Because I'm sure Burt and Carol told him and Kurt about your car breaking down. He helped them fix it"

Finn groaned

"So? What? I'm supposed to be all nice to him now?"

"well, yeah! He fixed your car! And he never did anything to you! Besides, you guys live in the same house. How is it possible that you love me so much and you are the one that went to get Sam? Are you crazy?"

"so if I didn't bring Sam back, you and I would have had a chance? "

"NO! Finn! Stop putting words in my mouth! Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Mercedes threw herself on her bed. "Why? Why me?"

"because you're amazing. You're my best friend. No one else knows me like you do. No one."

Mercedes groaned into her pillow.

"Finn, we're really good friends…."

"I know, I know. This sucks for me too! I can't keep a friend because noooo I have to go and fall in love with her!" Finn threw himself on her bed with his head facing her feet and he reached over and tickled her toes.

Mercedes laughed.

"FINN! Stop!"

Finn started laughing too and Mercedes pulled her legs away from Finn. She sat up and grabbed her pillow.

"stop!"

"Sorry! They're so cute!"

"Finn! What are we going to do? Rachel is going to mess everything up on Monday. She's going to tell Sam and I don't know…"

Finn closed his eyes.

"Mercedes, can we not talk about Sam for the rest of the night? please?"

Mercedes sighed

"I can't promise you that. He's a part of this too! The boy lives in your basement for God Sakes!"

"I brought him back because everyone loved Sam"

"what?"

"Everyone loved Sam. He was perfect. He never made any mistakes. He was the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend, the perfect Quarterback. Everyone loved him. He has that star quality I don't. I'm a loser Let's face it, he's better than me and we needed to win sectionals…because you're the best girl in New Directions. You're the best, Mercedes. The troubletones were amazing. Do you know that I saw through your performance of "Candy Man" with Mr. Schue? Mercedes, you owned that song and you owned that outfit" He chuckled, blushing and looking down.

"Ironic, huh? Sam could very well be the male star of New Directions and you were the star of Troubletones…you're like some power couple. Makes me sick" Finn smiled lightly. "I didn't think anything about Sam trying to get you back but on the drive back to Lima, he wouldn't stop asking me questions about you. That's when I knew I dug myself an early grave. And…I was right. He broke down your walls, got rid of the non factor that was Shane and now he's incredibly close to have you for himself again."

Mercedes noticed the sadness in Finn's eyes and her heart broke.

"Finn…"

"I never had a chance, huh?" He looked up to her with tears in his eyes. "Never?"

Mercedes eyes started to form tears of her own and she grabbed Finn's hand. "First of all, you're not a loser. Stop thinking like that. Forget everything Rachel has ever told you. She only said those things so she can keep you. That's what she does. She brings everyone around her down…so she can always be on top"

"Except you. You never failed. You always stayed on top"

"I failed. I failed the day I walked away from New Directions. I should have stayed"

"No, you were right when you left. you deserve to be told every day how perfect you are. Every day. If possible more than once!" Finn smiled.

Mercedes smiled back and rubbed his hand with her thumb.

"Finn, if this was another time, another place….maybe this could have worked out. If there were no Rachel, No Sam, No New Directions…you know what I'm saying?"

Finn breathed in "I know_** exactly**_ what you're saying…trust me"

"I love Sam. He came back to Lima for me. He told me how you and Rachel went to get him and all he could think about was seeing me again. He fought for me, Finn…"

"And I didn't fight at all…"

Mercedes held Finn's hand tighter.

"It just wasn't our time, Finnie."

Finn leaned in and rubbed Mercedes' cheek with his thumb.

"If, we're 25 and we meet again…and for some reason you and Sam don't work out…We should try this…" Finn moved a stand of hair away from Mercedes' face and tucked it behind her ear. "What do you think?"

Mercedes closed her eyes. "Finn, I can't tell you what the future will bring…"

"Just promise me, if I show up at your doorstep, when we're both 25…you won't kick me out?"

Mercedes laughed. "I promise! Are you insane?"

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Then I'll go mark my calendar"

He got off Mercedes' bed and walked towards her door.

"Tell your dad I said thank you for the clothes"

"Finn? Where are you going?" Mercedes asked

"I have to go. If I stay longer, I might try to kiss you and you might like it and I believe in fair fights. Your Sam's…for now" Finn laughed.

Mercedes was confused. "what?"

"I'm letting you go. You know that saying? If you love something, let it go?"

"yeah…"

"I love you Mercedes Jones. If you're meant for me, we'll find out soon enough. I'm just happy to have you in my life. No matter how much my heart falls to pieces every time I see you with Sam"

"I'm going to tell Sam. I have to. I can't lie to him like I did with Shane. I can't. I love him too much"

"That's fine. I just hope he still wants to live with me afterwards." Finn smiled and made his way down her stairs. Mercedes jumped up and followed him.

"Finn, I can't lie to him! I can't!"

"I know! I don't want you to"

"But if I do, what will that mean for the two of you?"

Finn breathed in and exhaled.

"Mercedes, I'll talk to him too. Okay? I'll tell him I broke up with Rachel, I loved you once before he came back but I respect your relationship with him too much to get in the middle of it. There."

"This is such a mess."

Finn took Mercedes' hand in his

"It's not a mess. I'm walking away. I'm not going to get in the middle of anything. Please, just trust me. ok? Friends?"

Mercedes smiled. She couldn't help it. Finn had this quality in which no matter how bad a situation got, he'd always made her smile.

"Forever"

Finn had his pinky out and Mercedes linked his with hers. It had been something they saw in a "chick flic" over the summer.

Finn smiled at her one last time and waved.

"Finn, are you sure you want to walk home?"

"It's not even raining anymore. It's fine. Oh an Mercedes? You're perfect"

Mercedes blushed and smiled at her best friend. "Thank you Finnie. So are you"

With that, Finn made his way home and started walking. He turned to wave to Mercedes one last time and she waved back. She waited for him to get far enough that she couldn't make him out.

She closed her door and dialed her non-boyfriend.

"_**Sam? Want to come see the Star Trek marathon here? We need to talk" **_

She was going to tell Sam everything. Finn's break up, his confession, him almost getting pneumonia in the rain. She was also going to tell him how Finn promised to not get in the way of the two of them. And when she was done with telling him all the madness…she was going to ask him if he'd like to be her boyfriend. Mercedes Jones was ready to get her man back.

Finn walked the streets of Lima thinking about Mercedes. He thought about how he promised he wouldn't pursue her anymore and he thought about being 25. About being away from Ohio and in a nice, snarky apartment. He would be packing his suitcase and kissing a one way ticket to wherever Mercedes Jones was. He thought about happiness. He figured, he deserved it too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi"

"Hi" Mercedes stood at her front door smiling at Sam Evans.

"So…are you going to invite me in or are we just going to continue saying variations of "hi"?"

"Think I like the latter"

Sam laughed at his friend's wit.

"Hello" he said.

"Hola" Mercedes replied.

"Hey"

"Bonjour"

"Ciao"

"Hallo"

Sam started to think. Mercedes just had to bring out the Dutch. Two can play that game.

"Aloha!"

Mercedes laughed.

"Good one, Sammy…hmmm…Konnichiwa!" She smiled slyly

Sam was laughing so hard he was grabbing his stomach.

"Oh my God! I wanted to use Konnichiwa!"

"Beat that Evans! Do you give up?"

"NEVER!...hmmm…Kaltxi!" He laughed and arched his eyebrows.

"Na'vi? Really? I can't beat that!" Mercedes pouted and crossed her arms.

Sam laughed at Mercedes' behavior. He thought she was adorable. Ever since they had that small fall out in the choir room, Sam had made it his mission to make it up to her. He made her know he'd wait for as long as he had to for her. He had told her he didn't mind being "just friends" until her mind was cleared. It was the best torture. He got the chance to see her almost every day, talk to her, laugh with her but they couldn't hold hands or even look at each other in a loving way…which reminded him, that's exactly what he was doing at that very moment. He cleared his throat.

"Umm, so...I bought movies!" Sam held out "Super 8" and a bootleg version of "Hunger Games".

"Sam! This is illegal!" Mercedes said taking the movie from Sam's hand and trying to hide the fact that her mouth was watering. It was opening weekend of The Hunger Games and the movie theatre in their town was already sold out. She'd have to wait a whole week to see it, IF she was lucky and it was agonizing. Yet, here was Sam Evans, saving her life. "Is it a good copy?"

"Yep! I was so excited! I popped it into Finn's DVD player and it looks perfect! So, can we see it? Do you think we'll go to jail?" Sam was just as big of a fan as Mercedes and as much as he wanted to see the whole movie when he first got it, he wanted to wait to bring it to Mercedes. He knew how much it would mean to her.

Mercedes smiled at Sam and didn't hear much after he said Finn's name. She didn't know why but the mere mention of his name gave her a mix of emotions and she didn't like that one bit.

"Sam! We won't go to jail! Stop! We just can't tell anyone! Come inside. We'll make some popcorn and go upstairs!"

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and they both made their way into the kitchen. Sam sat on one of the chairs in her eat in kitchen and started playing with a Rubik's cube that was sitting there.

"So, is Finn alright?" he asked trying to figure out the puzzle.

Mercedes felt her body form goose bumps. Why couldn't she enjoy one night with the man she loved? Without the mention of Finn?

"He's fine. He's having trouble with Rachel." Mercedes said putting the popcorn in the microwave and setting it to two minutes.

"Bummer. I hope they work it out! They're meant to be together." Sam said genuinely.

Mercedes was looking for a bowl when Sam's comment made her drop one of the plastic bowls in her hand.

"Dammit!" She reached down to grab it and tossed it in the sink. "They're not meant to be together, Sam. That relationship is toxic."

Sam was biting his lip trying to figure out the puzzle and Mercedes smiled at him.

"I just think they've been together for so long…he did all those romantic gestures for her back when we were in New York….it's just a small lover's quarrel, they'll work it out. I hope so at least, for Finn's sake…you know?"

Mercedes face increased in temperature. She wasn't angry at Sam. She loved Sam but she was angry at how gullible he was. Like everyone else, he believes in the Finn and Rachel are perfect lie.

"No, I don't know" she said raising her tone slightly and catching Sam's attention.

"Mercedes, what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry! I just don't share your opinion, Sam. Rachel is awful"

"What makes her so awful?" Sam asked innocently

"She cheated on Finn! With Jesse!"

"Mercedes, those two go back and forth….they do it all the time yet the end up together. It's just a bump in the road!"

"NO! Rachel thinks Finn's like her lapdog or something! I mean, she makes him feel like a loser! It's awful!" Mercedes tone turned defensive and Sam's jaw had dropped.

"Okay…okay! Fine! I hope they don't work it out! Don't beat me up! I didn't bring my battle gear!" Sam chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

Mercedes couldn't help but laughing and immediately she felt bad for yelling. Sam didn't deserve it. He didn't even know all the things Finn had confessed to her about Rachel in the past. He only saw what was on the outside and he was just a sucker for their bullshit.

"I'm sorry Sam. When your friend shows up at your doorstep, on the verge of a mental breakdown…your ideas change a little. You know?"

Sam smiled. He loved that Mercedes was such a great friend. It was one of the many qualities he loved about her.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't sensitive enough"

The microwaved beeped and Mercedes poured the popcorn into the bowl.

"So…ready for some hunger games?" She said excitedly

"You bet!" Sam followed her up the stairs to her bedroom and she practically ripped the DVD of the box and popped it in her DVD played.

"Easy! That's a special edition!" Sam joked.

Mercedes giggled, grabbed the remote and sat next to Sam on her bed.

Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled. Although they had both promised not to cross certain boundaries, Sam really wanted to put his arm around Mercedes. He sighed and tried to keep his mind entertained by the movie. All of a sudden, almost as if Mercedes' was able to hear his mind, she grabbed his arm, put it around her and she rested her head on his chest. Sam's heart started beating faster and the butterflies in his stomach were circling rapidly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He hoped it wouldn't be too much but when she didn't flinch, he started rubbing her arm with his thumb. He didn't question it; he didn't say a single word. He just watched the movie.

The two watched the movie completely invested in it. The world could have ended and they wouldn't have moved out of their current position. The movie was nearing the end and they were really focused.

When the movie ended, they both sat on Mercedes' bed frozen.

"Oh my God….that was…" Mercedes said wiping tears, still affected from a powerful scene in the movie.

"AWESOME! Oh my GOD! I would totally be a tribute! I would be like bam! Pow!" Sam pretended to throw punches.

Mercedes laughed.

"Okay there, Peeta!"

"oooo! If I'm Peeta…then that means you're Katniss! This is kind of turning me on right now!" Sam teased Mercedes.

She giggled.

"As long as I get to kick some serious ass!"

"And I'm Peeta as long as we can recreate the cave scene!" Sam wiggled his eyebrows and Mercedes laughed.

"This can be arranged!"

She laughed and Sam smiled at her, leaning in closer. "We can practice…now. If you want?"

Mercedes brought herself closer to Sam.

"This can also be arranged" She whispered, enamored by Sam's lips. It had been too long.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Mercedes by the hips and pulled her in, touching his body and crushed her lips with his. The two enjoyed each other, kissing each other passionately as Sam ran his hands through Mercedes' hair. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and slowly laid her down on her bed. He hovered over her and smiled. She smiled back and the two continued their little make out session.

The two stopped once things got too heated, remembering her parents were downstairs.

Sam laid next to her and the two faced each other.

"Sam?"

"Mercedes?" Sam grinned.

"I want to get back together again." Mercedes said smiling at him.

Sam's heart almost stopped and he once again kissed her lips softly.

"Me too" He whispered.

The two laughed and held hands in bed. They were staring at the ceiling.

Sam grinned and looked over to Mercedes.

"What?" she asked.

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"About how….if you're Katniss…and I'm Peeta, then who's Gale?" Sam asked her laughing.

Mercedes would have laughed too but the question gave her a pain in her stomach she wasn't quite expecting. As soon as the question was delivered, her mind had gone to Finn and she hated that.

"Sam…I have to tell you something" Mercedes said softly. "If we're going to be together, we're going to tell everything to each other. I love you and I don't want you to ever feel like I'm hiding anything."

Sam positioned himself so his whole body was parallel to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Finn. When he broke up with Rachel, he told her he loved me. As in…he was IN love with me. At first, I was so angry because I hated that he used me as a game piece in his stupid little plan to get back at her but then he came over and confessed it was true. It told him I loved you and he's okay with that. He promised not to try anything and…"

Sam was getting angrier by the minute.

"STOP!"

"I'm not done…"

"Please, you don't have to. Mercy, I love you too and that's why I need to tell you we can't trust Finn. I mean, he's not exactly the most honest person out there and he's ruined my relationship before…"

"But he promised, Sam. I believe him. He's my friend. I don't think he'd every purposely ruin anything"

"Well I do."

Sam got up and took put his jacket on.

"I'll call you tonight babe. I'm not mad at you. I'm actually really happy we're together again. I just need to talk to Finn."

"Sam…please. Don't get into an argument…He said he was going to speak to you later tonight"

"Well, then I'm calling an earlier meeting" Sam said determined to speak to his new enemy. He kissed Mercedes one last time and smiled.

"I fought really hard for you, Mercy. I'm not losing you again" He said to her.

"You won't lose me" Mercedes said genuinely. "Just don't ruin your friendship, over this!"

"What friendship?" Sam asked.

And with that, he made his way down her stairs to her front door.

"I love you, beautiful!" He blew her a kiss and Mercedes did too.

She stood at her door and hoped that their little meeting would end on a good note.

Sam knocked on Finn's bedroom door.

"Finn? Open your door!" He yelled.

Finn got off his bed and opened the door for Sam.

"Hey Sam. I was going to look for you later. We need to talk" Finn said

"NO SHIT!" Sam made his way into Finn's bedroom and Finn closed his door to avoid any eavesdroppers.

"So, I'm guessing Mercedes beat me to it" Finn said trying to keep his calm.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn? Ruining one relationship wasn't enough? You have to go and ruin another one. I mean, you did me a favor with Quinn…but you 're not going to get the girl this time."

"Sam, please let me…"

"NO! You're not getting the upper hand here. This time, you sit and I talk. YOU listen and I SPEAK. Understood? Mercedes and I are back together and you are not going to ruin the one good thing I have left in this shitty town. I could give two fucks about you, Lima, New Directions, or anything else. I love Mercedes Jones and she loves me and you're going to have to deal with it."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam, you're not letting me talk" Finn was trying his best to remain calm. He didn't want to argue with Sam. He just wanted to let him know that he was going to back off but Sam was furious.

"I'm sick and tired of you being everyone's hero! Like you're so innocent! You're nothing but an asshole that goes and steals guy's girlfriends!"

That hurt. Even as he tried to think of another one of his Mercedes fantasies, that hurt. Finn stood up and approached Sam.

"I'M the hero? ME? I'm just a joke! YOU'RE the golden boy! You always have been! Hell, you even won over my brother before I did!"

"Oh my God! You're not serious! If you weren't such a jerk to Kurt then maybe he would have warmed up to you sooner! And why did it take me, an almost complete stranger to defend him against Karofsky? Don't go there. You fuck up all the time, Finn yet everyone still loves you. You're Mr. Schue's favorite, you get away with anything, and now you think you can just go and take Mercedes away from me?"

"Sam! For the last time, I'm not going to try anything with her. She's yours. I respect that"

"clearly you don't if you went ahead and told her how you feel. Why Finn? Why? Did you think that maybe she'd look into your eyes and forget how I'm the person that she loves? How I'm the one that turns her on? How I'm the one she calls every night before going to bed? Did you really think that, Finn?" Sam was raging. His eyes were intense, his body language was defensive. Both hands were balled up in a fist.

"Don't even Sam…"

"Don't even WHAT?" Sam growled.

"YOU left her! You left her and she was a mess! She didn't know what to do and then she went and dated Shane…do you know why? Because he was safe! And he wasn't ME"

"No Finn…" Sam chuckled "See, you're wrong…Shane wasn't ME and neither are you. You will never be me. I am so done with this conversation."

Sam started walking out of Finn's room when Finn got up, walked in front of Sam and closed the door.

"I saw her first" Finn said his face turning red, his hands trembling. He didn't want to start anything with Sam. He wanted to bottle it up, for Mercedes but he couldn't.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are we really playing this game?" Sam asked. "YOU saw her first? And what? You fell in love with her as soon as you saw her?" Sam asked angrily. "YOU DIDN'T! Otherwise you would have never laid eyes on Rachel. Finn, you don't know what you want. Just stay away from my girlfriend. I fell in love with Mercedes the first day I saw her. That is way more than what you can ever say"

Finn smiled deviously

"So why the hell did you go out with Quinn Fabray?" Finn asked, knowing he was hitting a rough spot.

"Because…"

"Because what? What, Sam? You were embarrassed to like someone like Mercedes? You were too concerned about your damn popularity? Huh?" Finn shoved Sam

Sam shoved him back.

"No" Sam responded grabbing Finn's collar "Stop pushing me, Finn"

"Then why?" Finn asked looking at Sam in the eyes.

Sam gripped onto Finn's collar tightly and clenched his jaw. "Because I didn't think I was good enough"

Finn didn't know what to say at that point. He was hoping Sam would admit to not dating Mercedes in fear of jeopardizing his reputation.

"Why didn't you?" Sam asked Finn loosening his grip but not letting go.

"For the same reason" Finn said softly. "She's better than me. I could never get someone like Mercedes. I don't even know why I decided to tell her now that you're back. I guess I liked the idea of having around until I don't know, I became a better person, worthy of her"

If Sam were any other guy, he'd be angered by Finn's confession but Sam felt sorry for Finn.

"You couldn't just keep her around until you were ready. Trust me, that's why I had to let her go. That's why I told her we couldn't be together when I left over the summer. I couldn't be selfish" Sam said finally letting go of Finn.

"See? You are the better guy" Finn said fixing his shirt. "Sam, I promise, I'm backing off. Four more months until graduation and you will never see my face again. I promise. I'll be out of your lives…for good"

Sam took one good look at Finn and turned the handle on Finn's door "I hope, for your sake, you don't break your promise" And with that, Sam closed Finn's door.

Sam walked down the stairs and saw Kurt sitting at the bottom.

Kurt stood up and looked at Sam

"I heard everything" Kurt said.

"Not now, Kurt"

"Sam…He's not breaking his promise. Finn doesn't break promises"

"Kurt, I can't trust him. You understand, right? It's Mercedes. It's not just any girl. This is THE girl and I promised her I would always fight for her and I meant that. I didn't beat the pulp out of your brother because I feel sorry for him but he needs to realize that Mercy is and will always be my girl"

Kurt remained quiet.

"And…she misses you, Kurt. She misses you, she misses Quinn. She misses her friends. I think she needs you now more than ever" Sam added.

"But Finn's my brother" Kurt said softly.

"And Mercedes is your sister" Sam responded

Sam rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder

"okay, I'll call her" Kurt said.

Sam smiled and made his way down to his basement.

Kurt looked up the stairs and something wasn't sitting right in his stomach. He lied to Sam about Finn keeping promises. He knew his brother and he knew when he wanted something, he'd stop at nothing. Finn had something up his sleeve…he just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt had the speaker phone on. He considered hanging up a million times and right when he was about to push "End Call", Mercedes Jones picked up his call.

"Hello?"

"Mercy? It's me, Kurt"

"Kurt? Oh my God! I'm so happy you called! Is everything alright? Are Sam and Finn okay? Sam left here so determined to talk to him and he had that look in his eye…you know the look right before he almost killed kurofsky!"

Kurt smiled. He loved hearing the voice of his ex-best friend.

"Everything's okay Mercy. Don't worry. Are you ok? I know it's been a shocking day…I wanted to make sure you were alright. I miss you. A lot. Too bad our movie date was interrupted by all the drama, huh?"

Mercedes giggled on the other end.

"I know. I miss you too. I thought I would end up losing you too. Especially after Finn's confession. Kurt? I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want things to be weird between Sam and Finn. I love Sam and Finn is my best friend."

"somehow, I feel like this is all my fault! I mean if I wouldn't have started hanging out with Rachel, you wouldn't have needed to lean on Finn and Finn wouldn't have fallen for you and this wouldn't be such a mess!"

Kurt paced his room, talking into the speaker phone. .

"It's not your fault. Really. I feel like I gave Finn this false hope. It was never my intention to make him believe him and I would ever…end up together. I mean he was with Rachel."

Kurt stopped pacing and picked up his phone.

"Can I ask you something? As besties? I promise I won't tell Finn"

Mercedes bit her lip. She wanted to be friends with Kurt more than anything and a huge part of friendship is building trust.

"Sure, ask me anything" Mercedes said softly, bracing herself for the question Kurt had in mind.

"If Rachel weren't a factor and Sam never came back to Lima….would you and my brother…"

Kurt paused.

"It's okay…ask me" Mercedes removed the silence.

"would you have given Finn a chance?" Kurt asked quickly. He liked Sam but he loved his brother. He wanted, needed to know this information. A part of Kurt almost fantasized about Mercedes being the one to come over every day, not Rachel. It would be Mercedes that Finn asked to marry, it would be Mercedes he would join Finn on double dates with him and Blaine.

Mercedes heart clenched and she threw herself on her bed. She had told Finn if this were any other place, any other time, things might have been different yet here she was trying to figure out if she meant that or not.

"Kurt…if and only if Sam never existed or never came back and Rachel was never in the picture and Finn would have gotten his shit together from day one…then yes, I would have given Finn a chance. " Mercedes answered her friend.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean why?" Mercedes asked

"Mercy…Finn has the worst self-esteem. He's been jerked around by Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez…I just wish he would have just opened his eyes to you and gone after you from the very beginning. I need to know why. I guess because I want to know there's a girl out there that actually appreciates Finn for who he is, no matter how shitty the circumstances are."

Mercedes needed this. She needed someone to speak to about the two men in her life. She sighed.

"Because he's kind. He's got a good heart. A lot of people get on his case about being gullible and some might even call him simple but he's one of the smarted people I know. Finn is a good guy and it hurts so much that I can't be there for him. I can't be the girl he wants. Kurt, your brother doesn't deserve Rachel. He's going to grow up to do amazing things and make another girl really happy someday. He truly was there for me when I needed him the most."

Mercedes covered her face and added: "This is such a mess"

Kurt breathed in and tried to process all the information "Thank you for being Honest, Mercy. It's nice to hear good things about Finn from someone so amazing"

Mercedes smiled on the other end.

The two talked for hours about schools, New Directions, prom, and graduation. Kurt helped put Mercedes at ease. They hung up on a good note and Mercedes climbed into bed. She stared at the ceiling and smiled. She was happy to have her best friend and her boyfriend all in one day. Too bad it was at the expense of losing someone she truly cared about. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**Summer 2011 **_

"_**you're such a baby Finn Hudson!" Mercedes said giggling and throwing her head back. **_

_**Finn laughed and looked at Mercedes. He loved that laugh. He loved everything about her. He couldn't believe his good fortune, getting to spend every Friday with her. Suddenly he realized exactly what was going on…He was falling in love with Mercedes Jones and he was going to be in serious trouble. **_

"_**Earth to Finn? Helloo?" Mercedes waved her hands in front of Finn. **_

_**Finn snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "I'm a baby, huh? I should have won that round, fair and square, darling" Finn chuckled. "Who knew you were so good at Street Fighter" **_

"_**There's a lot of things you don't know about me Finn" Mercedes said smiling at Finn. **_

_**There she went smiling again. **_

"_**I know. We should change that…" Finn laughed nervously. "Maybe you and I can go somewhere…together" **_

_**Mercedes hesitated and then burst into laughter. **_

_**Finn laughed "What's so funny?" **_

"_**Nothing…nothing of course we can go somewhere together!" Mercedes responded. **_

"_**Tell me!" Finn insisted, poking her stomach. **_

"_**ok ok…well, For a second I thought you were asking me out on a date and then I remember Berry" Mercedes giggled. "Silly, right?" **_

_**Finn gulped and bit his bottom lip. **_

"_**Yeah, silly." **_


	8. Chapter 8

So most of this chapter is flashbacks of how the whole triangle even began.

"_It's in Kentucky" Sam said not removing his hands from Mercedes's hips and studying her face for a reaction. "I tried to tell you so many times but I couldn't…" _

"_Kentucky? Kentucky? Sam! You're standing here at 11 p.m. telling me that you and your family are moving to Kentucky…tomorrow morning? You've known about this for two weeks and you didn't tell me?" Mercedes was shaking. Her eyes were burning from the tears and her mind was scrambled. She was torn. She wanted to be angry at Sam for not telling her but she wanted to hold him and stay with him at the same time. _

"_I'm so sorry, 'Cede. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm going to miss you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much. You're the girl of my dreams." Sam said fighting back tears and pulling his girlfriend in closer. "Please just forgive me and tell me that you love me too. Please" Sam buried his face in her hair and started crying. He couldn't fight anymore. There was no point. He had already lost the most important thing to him. _

"_Sammy. Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I just wish I would have known sooner. I wish I could have prepared myself but I guess there is no preparation for heart break" _

_The two remained in each other's embrace, crying and kissing away each other's tears. _

"_Sammy, stay. Stay tonight. It's our last night together and I want you to stay with me." _

_Sam wiped his tears and looked into Mercedes' chocolate brown eyes "what about your parents?" _

"_They're asleep. You can sneak away in the morning before you have to leave to Kentucky." _

_Sam took his shoes off and crawled under Mercedes' comforter. Mercedes locked her bedroom door. She laid herself next to Sam on her bed and he traced his thumb against her cheek. "I'll come back for you. I promise you. I will be back and we'll be together again" He kissed her lips and she ran her finger through his messy blonde hair. _

_Their kisses got more intimate and passionate. Sam positioned himself on top of Mercedes and stared at her lovingly. She blushed and giggled. _

"_What?" She asked. _

"_You're the most beautiful girl I know" He said unbuttoning her Pajama top. _

"_I love you Sammy" Mercedes said softly. Sam smiled and whispered "I love you too". _

"_**I just don't understand Aeorosmith! That's all! They're a little too loud for my taste. How about this one!" Rachel held up a Josh Groban album **_

_**Finn smiled politely. "He's cool I guess but I don't think my step-dad would like Groban" He scratched the back of his head trying to avoid looking at Rachel because he was sure this was going to cause an argument. **_

_**She glared at him as if he had slapped her across the face or cursed her out and Finn wanted to run away. "please, Grilled Cheesus, please just hit me with lightning, anything" He mumbled internally. **_

"_**Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here" Kurt beamed kissing Rachel on the cheek. Mercedes was next to him and she waved at the two of them with a look on her face that broke Finn's heart. **_

"_**I was just telling Finn how Burt would probably like Groban versus Aerosmith for his birthday. It's on sale!" Rachel beamed to Kurt. **_

_**Kurt shook his head and looked over to Finn "Sorry Rachel, I'm going with my brother on this one." **_

"_**ugh! Fine! Whatever!" Rachel tossed the Cd and started walking away. "Kurt! Let's go look at pashminas until Finn makes up his mind! Mercedes? Want to come with?" **_

"_**I was actually going to look for a CD, I'll catch up with you guys" **_

_**Kurt mouthed the word "hurry" and Mercedes laughed. **_

"_**Tough crowd, Hudson" Mercedes laughed nudging him. **_

"_**I think I know my step- dad better than she does" Finn pouted**_

"_**It's true. Not only that but "amazing" has to be my favorite song on that album. Steven Tyler kills it every time he sings it live!" She pointed to the Aerosmith Live album Finn was holding and his heart jumped. He didn't quite understand why but he liked the feeling. **_

"_**You like Aerosmith?" Finn asked happily **_

"_**yes, love Aerosmith, actually. Steven Tyler can sing the phone book to me!" Mercedes laughed. "sexy vocals! Sexy lips!" She laughed harder and for a brief second, was happy she was hanging out with Finn, talking about something else and NOT Sam. **_

_**Finn was gawking. He knew he was but he didn't care. Mercedes had such an amazing laugh and he almost needed her to say the word sexy again. She looked so cute in her black leggings and Oversized shirt. He never realized how perfect she was until that very moment. **_

"_**So, this is it then, I'm getting it. Thanks, Mercedes." Finn winked at her. **_

_**Mercedes smiled "anytime, Finnie" **_

_**Finn's stomach was doing somersaults. Forget "sexy", he'd do anything to hear her say "Finnie" again. **_

"_**You called me Finnie.." **_

"_**Yeah, is that okay? It's kinda cute right?" Mercedes asked flashing her million dollar smile again. She was going to kill him. **_

"_**Yeah, it's really cute. Like you, Mercy…umm so why don't you come to my dad's birthday? He'd love to see you there!" Finn beamed. Who was he kidding, HE wanted to see her there. **_

_**Mercedes smiled "I'd love to, Finnie. Anything to get me out of this slump I'm in!" she said that jokingly but she really was in a slump since Sam left a few days before. **_

"_**Great! I can't wait!" Finn said with more excitement he's ever shown anyone before. **_

Mercedes woke up and checked her bags under her eyes in the mirror. "Another sleepless night! Shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes didn't think she would be nervous to go back to school after the whole Finchel debacle but she was. Her stomach didn't sit right; she practically destroyed her room looking for the "right" outfit, and she had the biggest headache. She finally settled for a pair of Capri leggings and a light blue shirt. She put on a pair of flats, grabbed her book bag and looked around. Her room would have to wait until later, she thought. She ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple along with her car keys from the kitchen and left her house. Sam would be waiting for her in the school parking lot and they would both walk into school, hand in hand, as a declaration of their getting back together. She parked her car and saw the handsome blonde, smiling at her. He walked over to her car and helped her out.

"Hey gorgeous." Sam planted a sweet kiss on her lips and Mercedes smiled.

"Hey, yourself" She hugged him and the two interlocked hands.

"Are you ready for the circus?" Sam asked

"I don't think I'll ever be ready but as long as I'm with you…it's alright" Mercedes breathed in and exhaled. Her palms were getting sweatier and Sam gripped her hand a bit tighter for encouragement. They both went to their lockers; got the books they needed for the day and started walking towards Choir class. No sign of Finn or Rachel, yet. Mercedes closed her eyes and prayed before making her way inside the choir room. Sam walked in beside her. She was still praying when her classmates broke her concentration.

" WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO Samcedes in da houuusee!" Artie yelled.

Sam chuckled and Mercedes smiled.

"Oh thank God! Another week of you and Nemo looking at each other and I swear I was going to lock you two up in the janitor's closet!" Santana teased.

"No more awkward God Squad Meetings" Quinn remarked.

"Praise!" Joe added.

Everyone laughed and showed the couple their support. Sam brought Mercedes' hand to his lips and kissed it. Mercedes smiled at her boyfriend. This is what it was supposed to be like. The two of them together, no more longing, no more pining, just Sam and Mercedes. They took their seats in the back of the room and waited for the rest to get to class. The rest being Rachel, Finn, and Kurt.

Mr. Schue walked into class and put his briefcase on the piano.

"Talk amongst yourselves class, I have to do some damage control. Brad, just keep an eye on them"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They weren't sure what kind of damage control Mr. Schue had to do but they didn't pay mind to it. Sam and Mercedes were still holding hands, her legs on Sam's lap and laughing.

"I told you already, Superman owns!" Sam said tracing his fingers on Mercedes' legs. "I like these tights, it's like you nothing on" Sam growled

Mercedes giggled and nuzzled Sam's neck. She whispered in his ear "Down boy, not in class"

Sam grinned and cupped her face. He kissed her lips and the two started making out in front of their friends, completely forgetting where they were.

"Sam and Mercedes are making babies!" Brittany cried out pointing at her friends.

Sam and Mercedes broke their kiss and laughed.

"Sorry, it's been a while!" Sam said jokingly and Mercedes shoved him lightly.

"We're not complaining! That was kinda hot" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

A very flustered Mr. Shue came bursting into class, kicking a chair, followed by Finn and Kurt.

Mercedes adjusted herself on the chair and Sam looked at her. He knew she was only trying her best to not make Finn uncomfortable but he couldn't give two shits about Finn Hudson. He put his arm around her and started playing with her hair.

Mercedes gulped and was looking at Finn. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and was just as upset as Mr. Schue. Kurt was trying to be a mediator and Mercedes' eyes met his. He winked at her and she smiled lightly.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked

Brad the pianist even shot up and Mr. Schue started throwing the song sheets in the classroom.

Everyone stood up and Mike pulled Artie's wheelchair to the side.

"Mr. Schue? What's going on?" Puck asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, Rachel's having a diva fit again."

Finn remained silent but furious. He didn't even look up at his friends. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat in a chair by the door.

"What's up with Pillsbury dough boy?" Santana asked

"Tana!" Mercedes snapped.

Sam looked at her again and tried his best to keep his composure. Finn was Mercedes' friend after all and he had to be smart about this.

"You have to talk to her, Finn! We're 4 weeks away from nationals! Four!" Mr. Schue raised his tone at Finn.

"No, thanks. Mr. Schue. I'm not going back to her. Not even for nationals." Finn mumbled.

"You're the only one that can convince her!" Mr. Schue said holding his hands up

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over to Mercedes.

Mercedes realized what was going on. Rachel must have left New Directions and Mr. Schue was trying to convince Finn to get her back. She shook her head in disbelief, looked at Sam and whispered.

"That's bull!" She said to him.

"What is, babe?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Mr. Schue is trying to convince Finn to get back with Rachel so that she could come back to ND!"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Almost 99% sure!" Mercedes whispered angrily.

The class was looking on, trying to figure out the conversation being held before them and everyone's eyes widened when Finn started crying.

"I'm sick and tired of this place! All you people think you can use me! You don't care about my feelings! All you care about is your stupid Nationals win! I'm done with New Directions! I quit!" Finn yelled.

Everyone gasped, including Sam who at that moment realized his girlfriend's theory wasn't far off.

"You can't quit, New Directions, Finn!" Kurt put his hand on his brother's shoulder and Blaine walked towards them for support. He turned to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue, why don't you tell us what's going on and maybe we can help?" Blaine asked.

Finn stood up and faced his classmates. "No need, Blaine. I'll tell them."

Mercedes wished she could do one of two things: 1) crawl into a hole and hide or 2) hug Finn.

"Rachel and I broke up. She cheated on me, several times with Jesse St. James and I just found out. I should be glad we're going up against Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals so I have a reason to beat their ass but I don't give a shit! My heart was stomped on this weekend!" Finn looked over to Mercedes and he started to tear up again. Sam clenched his jaw and balled his fist.

"Rachel is boycotting New Directions. She's not coming back." Finn finished and stood in front of the class, closing his eyes, wishing this day was over.

Everyone was silent until Santana spoke up.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Santana said happily.

Everyone glared at her.

"What? Oh please! You all were thinking it! Finn and Rachel were in a toxic relationship! I'm glad Rachel's gone, now maybe Mr. Schue can give Mercedes the solos she deserves! And I don't feel sorry for you, Finn because I warned you millions of times about Rachel and you still took the torture. Why?" Santana yelled at Finn.

"Santana! That's enough!" Mercedes pleaded with her friend.

Finn opened his eyes. "Because I had no other choice. Because I'm not good enough for the person that I really love." Finn gulped and shrugged. There it went, just like word vomit. "I loved someone else…for a long time now. She will never love me the same and for that very reason, I can't stick around either."

Mr. Schue walked out of the classroom angrily.

"Sorry, guys." Finn took his stuff and followed Mr. Schue

Everyone had their mouths wide open once again and Mercedes bowed her head. She looked at Sam and with pleading eyes she spoke "I need to speak to him, Sam". She kissed his lips and made her way to the door. "Finn! Wait!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at Sam and then at Kurt. Santana shook her head and smirked. "HOLY SHIT!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I wanted to thank you all for the amazing response this fic has gotten! I can't believe it started as a one shot and it's now one of my favorites to write! I ship Samcedes HARD. They are my OTP but I have a soft spot for Finncedes. Thank you so much for following and for reading. Your comments and messages make my day! Love you guys! –Gina**

Mercedes ran after Finn who was a lot faster than she was. He was punching the lockers on his way out and Mercedes started calling after him.

"Finn? Finn! Stop that right now! You're going to hurt yourself!" She cried out to her friend.

"I'm fine Mercedes just go back to Glee club. Please, leave me alone."

Finn stopped at his locker and Mercedes sighed out of relief. She could finally catch up with him. She ran over to his locker and crossed her arms.

"You're going to talk to me!" Mercedes yelled.

Finn had his head buried in his locker. The locker was open so that Mercedes couldn't see him and she leaned against the locker next to his.

"Leave me alone!" Finn mumbled.

Mercedes tried her best not to but she let out a small chuckled and quickly bit her lip right after. Finn looked up and arched his back to look at Mercedes. She was covering her mouth and he didn't know whether to be angry at her or laugh with her.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked, taking his jacket and shutting his locker. He leaned on locker and the two were standing side by side. "Well?" He added.

"You!" Mercedes answered bursting into unstoppable laughter. Finn grinned. He wasn't going to be angry at her. He couldn't. She was too perfect and that laugh was one of the reasons he had fallen for her.

"Me? My pain is funny to you now?" Finn asked in a semi-serious tone. He sighed and ran his hand all over his face. "It is kind of funny, isn't it?"

"It's not you Finnie…" Mercedes stopped herself. "Is it okay if I still call you Finnie?" She asked him innocently. She really wished they could go back to the way they were last summer but things were getting complicated and she had to be careful.

Finn turned his head so he was facing her and smiled. "I hope you never stop calling me that" Finn said tenderly.

Mercedes looked away. "Don't do that" she said softly.

"Do what?" Finn asked her, picking up her chin so she was looking at him.

Mercedes looked at Finn's brown eyes and her heart broke into pieces. "You know…just, don't do it. Okay?" Mercedes turned her head again and she let out a sigh. Finn shifted his body again so he was facing the other side of the hallway and not Mercedes. "I wasn't laughing at your pain. I was laughing at how good you've gotten at being dramatic. I think it's funny…and cute" Mercedes said letting a smile escape from her lips.

"Dating Rachel, you kind of pick up certain things. I'm so pissed, Mercedes." Finn's tone changed. His body tensed and he punched in his locker. He screamed at the pain and kicked the locker as punishment. "FUCK!" Finn yelled.

"Finn! Okay. Honestly? You need to cut the dramatics! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Mercedes grabbed his hand "Let me see! Is it broken?"

Finn was trying hard no to cry. "I don't care"

"Maybe I should take you to the nurse!" Mercedes pleaded.

Finn took back his hand. "I'm fine." He massaged his hand and hissed. "Dammit!"

"You're not fine! Why won't you accept my help?" Mercedes asked.

"That's the last thing I need right now Mercy. Just please understand." Finn grabbed his book bag and started leaving the building. "I have to go before the bell rings."

"You're cutting school?" Mercedes asked him watching him leave.

"Yes and unless you plan on coming with me, I suggest you go back to Glee before Figgins sees you out her or Sam comes out to make sure I haven't kidnapped you"

Finn turned and kept walking.

"Can you please make sure a doctor sees that hand?" Mercedes yelled.

Finn didn't respond and exited the building. Mercedes stood in the middle of the hallway feeling helpless. She wanted to be Finn's friend without stepping over any boundaries but she didn't want to lead him on. Her stomach sank. She thought about how maybe she should have left school with him to make sure he got his hand examined and to comfort him. Mr. Schue really made a shitty move in dumping everything on Finn. What kind of a teacher would do that? She walked over to the choir room and found everyone talking amongst themselves. Puck and Sam were chatting when she walked in and they both looked up. Sam glanced over to her and she shot him a small smile. He smiled back and even though he wanted to run to her, he knew it wasn't the right time. He had to be smart about this. He couldn't intervene…yet.

"Mr. Schue, I need to have a word with you!" Mercedes said boldly.

Mr. Schue was sitting at the piano with his head down, hitting random keys.

"Not now Mercedes" Mr. Schue mumbled under his breath.

"I suggest you pick yo head up Mr. Schue before you feel Aretha's wrath. Besides, you wouldn't want us telling Figgins how you ran out of class like a baby and left us here with Brandon over there" Santana looked over to the glee club pianist.

"It's Brad" He responded"

"You say tomato…." Santana said. She winked at Mercedes and smiled.

Mercedes had been friends with Santana long enough to know the intentions behind her every wink, her smiles, her grins, and her eye rolls. Santana knew what was going on. She knew as soon as Mercedes ran after Finn that she was the other girl Finn had mentioned. Mercedes realized she wouldn't be able to live this one down easily. She could imagine the conversations now "What do you mean dough boy fresh has a thing for you? He's the spawn of satan!" Santana and Finn had been really good friends until Mercedes started dating Shane. His demeanor had changed. He was really rude to her and even outed her in a crowd full of students. Mercedes had urged Finn to apologize to her after Santana slapped him and although he tried, it just wasn't good enough. Mercedes let out an internal scream. She should have known then that Finn was hurting because of her.

Mr. Schue sighed and looked up. "What is it Mercedes?"

Mercedes looked over to her friends and then to Mr. Schue. Was he giving her attitude right now? She was ready to rip him a new one.

"How dare you try to manipulate Finn into getting Rachel back to New Directions? I thought you cared about your students! You're nothing but a selfish man who thinks it's okay to live vicariously through us! Well you know what? It's not okay! You're not Finn Hudson and Finn Hudson is not you! Stop trying to mold him into something he's not!"

Mercedes was yelling now and her friends were in complete shock. Mr. Schue hesitated before opening his mouth and looked around. He figured he'd already lost both his prized possessions and he spoke.

"You guys wouldn't understand because you don't WANT that nationals win as bad as I do or as bad as Rachel and Finn did!"

Everyone's eyes widened and right when Santana was about to open her mouth, Mercedes took the lead.

"Excuse YOU? WE don't know what it's like to WANT that win? If you for one second took your head out of your ass and stopped using so much DEP in your fucking hair maybe your brain cells would be able to formulate actual thoughts. WE want that win more than you can possibly imagine! You were always too busy sucking on Rachel's dick to even notice!"

Everyone's mouth dropped. Santana covered her laughter and put her head on Brittany's shoulder. Sam smirked and buried his head in his hands.

"And Finn? I'm going to put this in words you may be able to understand because right now I'm starting to believe you have the intellect of a toddler. Actually, sometimes I stay up at night wondering how you even graduated with a degree in education! FINN DOESN'T WANT THIS WIN! FINN DOESN'T CARE as much as you think! Finn has only stayed in Glee because he was afraid of Rachel! Do you know what Finn's dreams are? He wants to be an actor! He wants to do other things outside of this stupid glee club! He doesn't care about your preachy lessons. He doesn't need you molding him. He doesn't need you fixing him! He doesn't need you or Berry!"

Mercedes was in trouble but it was all coming out. Like Word vomit. It wasn't going to stop. Mr. Schue was staring at Mercedes in complete awe.

"Did you ever think about us? The rest of us? What OUR dreams are? What WE want to be? WHO we aspire to be? Try Quinn for example. Did you know she's really good with standards? So is Puck! Why didn't you ever have them duet? Or Tina! Tina has a really soft but soulful voice like Corrine Baily Rae! Why didn't you ever introduce us to other types of music? Or how about Artie? You have a whole week dedicated to Michael Jackson and you don't let him sing ONE song in front of the class! Did you know that Kurt is fantastic at interpreting Judy Garland? Santana should be doing more jazz? Brittany and Mike could do more than just dance in the background? Or how about Sam? You don't know a flying fuck about Sam! Did you know that he has one of the most incredible male voices in New Directions yet you keep giving all these solos to Finn! Finn doesn't even want to be in the spotlight! Sam can SING, Mr. Schue!"

Everyone looked at each other and Kurt stood up.

"Did you know that Mercedes can hit higher notes than Rachel? Sure, Rachel is classically trained but did you know that Mercedes is a natural belter? She sings ballads better than anyone I know. She's the only person I would trust covering Whitney. She's amazing"

Kurt smiled at his friend and she smiled back.

"She's got so much soul in her voice it feels like she's talking to you through song. I mean, she really makes you feel what she's singing. I fell in love with her voice before I fell in love with her. When she sang "Aint no way" in the auditorium, I just knew that there was so much more to Mercedes. She does that with her voice. How many people can say that? She's phenomenal." Sam said softly.

Mercedes blew a kiss to Sam. Everyone agreed and looked over to Santana.

"What? She covered it all. She's basically said everything I've always wanted to say"

Mercedes looked over at Mr. Schue. His face was beet red and he had bowed his head.

"Mercedes…" He started.

"Mr. Figgins' office….now" He pointed to the door and all her friends stood up.

"Bull shit!" Sugar yelled.

"Sugar, don't make me send you too!" Mr. Schue responded.

"Send me! I don't care!"

Sam stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. "Fuck you Mr. Schue. I'm going to detention"

He walked out with Mercedes and everyone else followed flipping Mr. Schue the bird.

"Hey! Wait! You guys can't all leave!"

Before he knew it, his classroom was empty. The Glee club marched over to Mr. Figgins' office forming a human chain and Mercedes was smiling. Sam kissed her cheek.

"I'm very proud of you, babe."

"Thanks Sammy"

"This is so bad ass! It's like a rebellion!" Puck beamed and pulled Sam away to talk.

Mercedes felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out of her pocket.

_**Mercedes, I hope you don't mind but I got your number from Rachel a while back when we went to prom. You know, in case we ever needed to talk about times and matching outfits. Anyway, I'm rambling. Umm so can we talk? Coffee? At the Lima bean? Just us? There's stuff I need to tell you. I know I'm probably the LAST person you want to speak to but I swear I'll make it worth your while. Come alone. 5 p.m. –Jesse**_

Mercedes looked around and everyone was talking to each other. She put her phone away and kept walking. "What the hell does _he_ want?" She thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

"Coach Sylvester will be sitting in on Glee practices until you get yourself in order!" Mr. Figgins yelled at Mr. Schuester.

"What? She'll make things worse!"

"I doubt that's possible. Graduation is a few months away and somehow you have to win back the trust and love of your students, William."

Mr. Schue paced the office with his hands on his hips. "Where did I go wrong?" He asked his employer.

"Favoritism is never a good thing when you're an educator. It's all about equal opportunity. Frankly, I'm surprised it took this long for Mercedes or any of them to snap. You're all upset about Rachel leaving but you don't see what's in front of you. How about you show them how much you truly appreciate them." Mr. Figgins lowered the tone of his voice to show Will he was being supportive.

He stood up and grabbed Will by the shoulders. "Go be the teacher I know you can be"

Will let out a sigh, grabbed his things and left the office.

The day went by quickly and as proud as Mercedes was of herself and her friends, she couldn't help but feel guilty about Finn. She would constantly check her phone to see if he had texted her and frowned every time she saw an empty inbox. Sam and the guys were playing a friendly football game outside of the school and she was hanging out at the bleachers with a silent Kurt and Santana.

"I demand to know what's going on between you and Pillsbury!" Santana said, breaking the silence.

Kurt glared at Santana and then looked away. He was in no mood to fight. He was worried about his brother's mental well-being and all he could think about was where the hell did he go?

Mercedes ignored Santana's question and kept to herself. She was watching Sam play and every so often he would look up and wave at her. She waved back and smiled. She was very happy with Sam and it bothered her that even during her happiest moments, she thought about Finn.

"So, no one is going to talk about the obvious sexual tension between you and Finn?" Santana asked blatantly

"What the hell is your problem, Satan?" Kurt finally yelled.

"Just stating the obvious. I saw that. I saw the whole thing. What's going on 'Cede?" Santana got up from her seat and sat herself next to Mercedes. "Well?"

"I don't think it would be right if I told you. It's between Finn and me."

"What about Sam?" Santana asked.

"Sam knows too." Mercedes stood up and grabbed her book bag. "Tell Sam I'll meet him at the Lima Bean. I have someone I need to meet"

"I just don't want you getting hurt!" Santana yelled out to her friend. Mercedes turned around and smiled. "I won't. I'm a big girl".

Mercedes walked away and Santana looked over to Kurt. "Your brother better not mess things up for 'Cede and Sam"

Kurt scoffed and moved away from Santana. "Santana, please, I'm not getting involved in this"

Santana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm just sayin', Finn's on my shit list. He has no Mercy when it comes to me"

Kurt didn't respond and watched Blaine tackle Puck. He wasn't going to let Santana get in the way of things.

Mercedes walked into the Lima Bean and surveyed the coffee shop. Sitting in the back, at a table for two, was a Jesse St. James. It looked like he was talking to himself and Mercedes arched her eyebrows. "Basic ass boy"

She walked over to the table and stood in front of Jesse. She caught him red handed, talking to himself and she held back a chuckle.

"Umm, Jesse"

Jesse snapped out of his conversation with himself and smiled at Mercedes.

"Oh my God. Hey Mercedes. I'm sorry; I was just practicing my lines for this speech I have to give tonight." Jesse stood up and faced Mercedes. He smiled at her and Mercedes caught him checking her out. "You look great" He leaned in to kiss her cheek and her immediate reaction was to clench. "I don't bite, Mercedes" Jesse added and kissed her cheek.

"I took the liberty of buying you coffee. It's light and sweet. I hope that's okay?"

Jesse sat down and Mercedes did too. She took the coffee and sipped it. "Thank you, it's perfect. Jesse, why did you ask me to come here?"

"Can't old friends reconnect?" Jesse said with a smile plastered on his face.

Mercedes tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"We're not friends, Jesse. Why did you ask me to come?"

"Rachel is crazy"

"And how does that concern me?" Mercedes asked.

"It's about this" Jesse placed two tickets on the table. "They're tickets to a theatre ball. My parents really want me to go and I'm a keynote speaker. Rachel has completely gone off the deep end and I have no one to go with. I was hoping maybe…you'd go with me?"

Mercedes almost spit out her coffee.

"No" Mercedes placed her bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you going? Mercedes, please, Rachel has embarrassed me enough. I have no one else. You're a lovely girl and…"

"Lovely girl? Are you serious? What happened to me being lazy?"

"I only said that because I knew you would get that solo over Rachel, any day. She was good Mercedes but you were better. Please, don't leave. Even if you don't go with me tonight, at least finish your coffee"

Mercedes exhaled. "How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"

She sat down and dropped her bag.

"What mess?"

"I'm not here to collect the broken hearts of Rachel Berry." Mercedes said bitterly.

"Broken hearts? Mercedes? What are you talking about?" Jesse was confused but he had to make up for his cruelty towards Mercedes in the past. "You can tell me."

"I'd rather not" Mercedes replied sipping her coffee.

Jesse looked around and leaned in. "I can be nice, you know. I only act like I'm tough for respect. People don't go around fearing theatre geeks"

Mercedes looked into Jesse's eyes and laughed. "I'm still not telling you"

There was an awkward silence. Mercedes was tracing hearts on the table with her fingers. Jesse smiled at her innocence.

"You're not a bad ass either, you know." He broke the silence.

Mercedes looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"I've got you all figured out, Jones. You've got these walls up but you're nothing but a softee"

"Jesse, you don't know me so stop trying"

"Stop trying to know you? I already made that mistake once. I think we can be friends…at least try…" Jesse said genuinely

"New Directions is going against Vocal Adrenaline in a few weeks. I doubt you and I can be friends" Mercedes responded.

"Listen, just go with me to the ball. It's me making up for not dancing with you at prom. How is Sam anyway? Still homeless?"

Mercedes' wanted to be angry at Jesse's remark but he wasn't being snide. He was actually interested in what Sam was up to.

"He's in a better place now. Back at McKinley. We're dating now." Mercedes answered happily.

Jesse gulped, grabbed his napkin and wiped his lips. "Dating? That's cute, Jones. You guys make a good couple"

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks"

"So, would Sam mind if you came with me tonight?"

"Jesse, I have to think about it. I mean, Finn is so torn up."

"Finn? I apologized to Finn."

"It wasn't enough, Jesse"

"I didn't know he was dating Rachel!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just get over protective when it comes to Finn. He's my best friend" Mercedes said trying to calm Jesse down.

"Oh. I see. So Finn and Sam are the two men in your life, huh?" Jesse asked teasingly. "Kind of like Peeta and Gale"

Mercedes froze and looked at Jesse.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…it's just…I didn't think you'd make that comparison."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mercedes" Jesse smiled and put his hand over Mercedes'

Mercedes pulled her hand away. "I have to go Jesse. Sam's waiting."

Jesse stood up with her. "Text me if the answer is yes. It's just a silly dance but it would mean the world to me if you came"

"I'll think about it, Jesse"

Mercedes grabbed her bag and left. Why the hell was Jesse St. James asking her of all people to be his date? And why didn't her mentioning of Sam stop him? It didn't even threaten him. He just said they were cute. CUTE? Who does he think he is? Mercedes opened her car and sat in it waiting for Sam to meet her in the parking lot. When did I become the savior to all the men in Berry's life?

She banged her head on her steering wheel several times until she heard a knock on her window.

"We wouldn't want you hurting that pretty little head of yours!"

Mercedes looked up. "Finn!" She rolled down her window and Finn poked his head in to hug her.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. Kurt told me you'd be here and Puck told me you kicked ass in Glee! I almost wish I would have stayed!"

"Oh Finn! I'm just glad you're alright! How's your hand?"

"Sore. Not broken but I definitely hurt it bad. I'm going to call Rachel. I have to talk to her. We owe each other some closure and I need to move on with my life."

"Finn..you can't. She's only going to sucker you in…"

"Mercy, I've already lost the only thing that matters. I could care less what happens next"

"Finn, don't do that. It's not fair"

"What's not fair?" Finn poked his head out of the car and saw Sam standing before him. "hmm? What's not fair? How you can't seem to take no for an answer?"

"Sam, I'm not doing this out here" Finn responded.

Mercedes climbed out of her car.

"Sam..."

Sam's eyes were full of intensity. "What's not fair, Finn? Enlighten me?"

_**oooo more cliffhangers! lol don't kill me! will update soon! promise! so, what do you guys think is going to happen next?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Finn closed his eyes. This was not happening. Not now. He was on the road to recovery. He was going to speak to Rachel and fix things. He was going to bury his feelings for Mercedes deep down inside. He was going to move on. There were two months left to graduation. Prom was right around the corner. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to be…

"What the fuck, Evans?" Jesse ran out of the Lima Bean and dropped to his knees to Finn's aid.

Mercedes was grabbing her head and she looked over to Sam.

"Sam! I told you to stop!"

Sam was breathing heavily. His eyes had turned a dark green. Sam was a humble person. He never got into any trouble unless the people he loved were messed with. He loved Mercedes Jones and he had made it pretty clear to Finn Hudson that he was not going to let him ruin his relationship with her. It wasn't fair. He had come back for her, endured watching her leave time and time again with another guy, and cried for her. He wasn't going to let some butt hurt, always getting what he wants, asshole get in the way of him finally getting Mercedes back. No way. After a blow to his face, Finn Hudson was down.

"Get up, Finn!" Sam yelled, circling him, taunting him.

Mercedes looked over to Sam, appalled by what was going on.

"Sam! Stop it! He's hurt! Finn! Don't get up!" Mercedes yelled.

Mercedes couldn't stop crying. She was trying to keep calm but she couldn't. It was too much. Her day started off pretty shitty and now it was ending in complete shit. She loved Sam. Sam was her best friend, the love of her life, the person she would eventually marry but this was just ridiculous. She loved Finn too. He was a great friend. He was there when she needed him the most. He had already suffered an incredible amount with Rachel and it hurt her seeing him almost completely knocked out on the cold pavement. Knocked out by the man she loved. It was enough to want to punch them both.

"I'm going to kill you, Evans!" Finn screamed trying to get off the floor. Jesse was holding him down. Finn was too furious to even notice who was pinning him down and he was stronger.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sam yelled, removing his letterman jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Let's go!"

Finn pushed Jesse out of the way and walked over to Sam. He removed his jean jacket and tossed it on the floor. He wiped the blood that was dripping from his lips and shoved Sam.

"Is this how you want to solve things, Sam? Is this the only thing your pretty little blonde head knows how to do?" Finn kept taunting Sam. Pushing him with one hand.

Sam clenched his jaw. He picked up both his hands and shoved Finn as hard as he could, and let out a loud grunt.

"Don't be condescending with me!" Sam screamed.

Finn laughed sarcastically. "Condescending? Me? So that whole little talk we had in my room the other night wasn't condescending?"

Mercedes looked at Sam, confused.

"What conversation?" She asked.

Both boys were ignoring her at this point, only staring at each other.

"Oh fuck off, Hudson. You had that coming and more! You're lucky I didn't take care of you then! You can't just go around trying to steal people's girlfriends!" Sam practically embedded his finger into Finn's chest. Finn smacked the hand away and pushed Sam with his chest.

"It's not my fault Quinn didn't give two shits about you!" Finn growled.

Sam pushed Finn again, this time with more force and Finn almost fell back.

"You're right. Thanks for helping me realize Quinn wasn't worth the trouble. You did me a favor, friend. Well, this time it's different. I love Mercedes and frankly, I could care less about your feelings!"

Jesse was just as confused as Mercedes. Was Finn Hudson fighting with Sam Evans over Mercedes Jones? What the hell? He stood up from the ground and looked over to the usually put together diva. She was distraught and he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him to see her that way. It was Mercedes Jones for God sakes. That girl would shut anyone down at any given moment. She didn't take shit from anyone. She had proven to him that all those times he was such a jerk, it never got to her. She was bawling and all these two guys could do right now is fight. Silly high school boys. Usually, this wouldn't concern him and he'd walk away but something in Mercedes' eyes made him stay. Even if it was to see if she was okay. Fuck, Jesse St. James had feelings. He shook his head and laughed. She was an amazing subject, Mercedes Jones. Smart, tough, hella talented, and he could see why these two were fighting. She was quite breathtaking but he wasn't prepared to admit all of this to her or even to himself. For a moment, he forgot there was trouble brewing and he felt the urge to console her. He was lost in his thoughts until the screams of high school mediocrity bought him down to Earth.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

There was a crowd of about 20 teenagers screaming, surrounding Sam and Finn, egging them on.

Sam had Finn in a chokehold and both their faces were red. Finn was trying to punch Sam in the stomach but Sam kept moving at the right time.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Sam yelled, furiously.

"She can hang out with whoever she wants to!" Finn replied, gasping for air. "Fuck, dude, I can't breathe!"

Sam loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"You think I'm dumb, don't you Finn? You think you can screw me over, twice?" Sam asked. "Answer me!"

Finn knew he wasn't the victim. He deserved this. He had it coming. Sam was right. It didn't mean he was going to admit that. Now more than ever, he didn't want to give up on Mercedes. Even if it was the right thing to do, he couldn't. He loved her and Sam was making him angry.

"I'm not trying to screw you over, Sam! You can't help who you love!" Finn screamed.

Mercedes covered her face. "Not this shit. Not now. Finn! Sam! You are making fools out of yourselves! If you two do not stop this right now, I'm going to have to leave you two to go at it by yourselves. I'm not standing around to watch you act like idiots! We are two months away from graduation and instead of trying to get along, you're fighting in a parking lot in the middle of shit hole, Ohio!" She yelled from the crowd. She got no response from the boys. She shook her head and breathed heavily. "This is ridiculous" She pulled out her phone to dial Kurt. It went straight to voicemail.

"_**Unless you have orchestra seat tickets to go see Wicked, I suggest you don't mark this as urgent and you leave your business after the beep. Thanks!" BEEP **_

"Kurt? It's Mercedes. You need to get over to the Lima Bean right now! Sam and Finn are fighting and they're going to end up killing each other! Come here and help me! Please? You need to collect your idiot brother!"

Mercedes hung up the phone and shuddered when she felt an arm around her. She looked at the hand on her shoulder and then at the guy standing next to her.

"So…Finn Hudson has a massive boner for you too, huh? Ms. Popular!" Jesse smirked.

Mercedes wiggled her way out of his arm and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore that simply because I saw you trying to help. Thanks." She had her eyes glued on the two boys.

"It's a fight to the death. If I had to bet any money, I'd say Sam has this one in the bag! Oh and you're welcome. There is a way you can thank me…" Jesse said, trying to cheer up. He wasn't aware that his douchery was not the best approach.

"Yeah well, they're both idiots." Mercedes crossed her arms and sighed. "Absolutely ridiculous."

"It's not THAT ridiculous!" Jesse replied.

Mercedes looked over to him and arched her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Sam loves you. So does Finn. Finn feels threatened by Sam. Sam just wants to kick him where it hurts to make sure Finn knows you're unavailable."

"They don't have to fight. It's stupid."

"Well, then how does it feel to be pined over by two stupid _**boys**_?" Jesse asked.

"Says the guy who got into a fight with Finn at Prom"

"Hey!" Jesse raised his hands up. "I was innocent. He threw the first punch."

"Jesse, you were never innocent" Mercedes looked over to the boys again. "You forget who you're talking to. I don't fall for your boy next door act."

"I never intend to act like the boy next door, Mercedes. I act the way I am. I tell it to your face. If I don't like you, I tell you, simple as that. I have never put on an act."

"Except for when you pretended to be super nice to Rachel only to make a Sunday morning breakfast special on her head." Mercedes replied.

Jesse sighed. "I have yet to forgive myself for that. For that, and for ever calling you lazy. You're a great performer, Mercedes."

"Jesse, why the hell are you here? Seriously? You're being really nice and it's great but awkward and I'm going to have to remove myself from this situation before it comes back to bite me in the ass. You come to Lima, destroy the life of one of my best friends… And no, I'm not talking about Rachel. I'm talking about Finn. I want to believe that you are being genuine right now but you have been a huge jerk! Also, we happen to be going against the team you're coaching for Nationals! You don't think I'm going to side eye your intentions? Even for a little bit?"

Jesse was about to reply when he heard two thuds and ran over to Finn and Sam.

"Okay, everyone! Stand back! I know First aid! Mercedes! Go into the Lima Bean and ask for a first aid kit!" Mercedes ignored Jesse's dramatics and ran to find Finn and Sam lying on the pavement, wincing and groaning in pain. "What the hell? I turn away for one minute!" Mercedes yelled.

"I hate you so much, Sam Evans. SO fucking much. You have no idea." Finn groaned.

"Feeling is mutual. You're dead to me, Hudson."

Jesse turned to Mercedes. "Mercedes, please! Go get two ice packs!"

The crowd got smaller and Mercedes knelt next to Sam. "Sam? Are you okay? I told you to stop fighting!"

Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand and smiled. "I'll never stop fighting for you, babe."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, babe. That's real chivalrous and all but this was insane! This isn't like you!" Mercedes cupped Sam's cheek. "Are you terribly hurt?"

Finn looked away. Sam had won. It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere today. He wasn't sure what he expected out of this. Maybe Mercedes would pity him, leave Sam and run away with him. Maybe, somehow, she'd see how much he truly cares about her.

Jesse exhaled loudly. "Jones! This is really lovely and it's great that you guys love each other but these two need ice packs!"

Mercedes gave Jesse the finger and walked into the Lima Bean.

"She's tough." Jesse said with a grin on his face, trying to break the tension.

Finn sat up and looked over to Jesse. "What the hell are _**you**_ doing here?"

Jesse backed away slightly. "Finn, listen, we need to talk."

Sam sat up too. "Oh this should be fun!" He wiped the blood from his cheek and glared at Finn.

"I came to talk to Mercedes, actually."

Sam shifted his glare to Jesse. "What?"

"Sam, relax. I just came to ask her out tonight"

"Not really helping your case here, buddy" Sam responded.

"Wait…hold on, so, Rachel wasn't enough? Now you have to come and try to get with Mercedes too?" Finn stood up and walked up to Jesse. "You really don't value your face do you?"

Jesse gulped. "Finn, I'm not going to fight you. I wanted to speak to you about Rachel after I asked Mercedes to come to the theatre ball with me tonight."

Sam got up and stood next to Finn. "Excuse me? Are you for real?" Sam asked, completely invading Jesse's space.

Jesse rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh my God, how do you guys function with the amount of testosterone in your systems?"

"I ask myself the same question, every day." Kurt grabbed his brother. "I don't even want to know why Jesse is here. I'm going to pretend I didn't see him. Finn? Let's go."

"Kurt, go home. This doesn't concern you." Finn said to Kurt, never keeping his eyes off of Jesse.

"Actually, it does. You see, I live with the two of you and I really don't want to deal with this at home. That and Mercedes is my friend. My best friend actually. And when my best friend calls me to interrupt my afternoon Pilates, practically bawling and exasperated, it becomes my concern. How about we go home, leave Sam with his girlfriend and the two of us talk this over. Okay?"

Finn shook his head. For a minute he had forgotten about Sam. "He's not welcome in my home." Finn said, looking directly towards Sam.

Sam balled his fists and looked over to Finn and Kurt. Kurt's mouth had dropped.

"Well, that's not your decision to make, Finn." Kurt said angrily. As much as he wanted his brother and his best friend to be a "thing", he knew it wasn't happening, especially not now and Finn was being unfair. He looked into this brother's angry eyes. "You don't mean that, Finn. Take it back."

"It's fine. Kurt, Tell Burt and Carol I'll be by later for my things." Sam said, trying his best to stay calm.

Mercedes walked out of the Lima Bean with two ice packs and a first aid kit.

"Kurt! Thank God!" She ran over to her best friend and hugged him.

"Hey cutie." Kurt kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll fix this."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you" She whispered.

"Sam, you're not leaving our house. Finn and I are going to have a talk. Let's go, Finn." Kurt pulled his brother.

Finn let go of Kurt and looked over to Jesse. "This isn't over!" He then looked over to Mercedes. "Mercy, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm going to speak to Rachel tonight and I'm going back to New Directions. I thought leaving would solve things but I will always be in love with you. Nothing could take that away. No matter how hard I try."

Kurt looked over to Sam. He was destroying Finn with his eyes and it sent shivers down his spine. He needed to stop this from escalating.

"Finn? Let's go. You're going to make things worse."

Finn took one look at Mercedes and didn't acknowledge Sam. He followed his brother into the car. "Things can't get worse than this. She's chosen Sam. It will always be Sam."

Mercedes watched Kurt drive away and she looked over to Sam. He was standing in front of Jesse.

"I'm not going to fight you because I need to speak to my girlfriend. I suggest you stay away from her, if you know what's good for you."

Jesse leaned in and whispered. "That's fine. I suggest you put an icepack on your lip, and you act less like a boy and more like a man. Mercedes is too grown for this bullshit. I'm just saying." Jesse straightened himself up and smiled at Mercedes. "I'll see you around, Jones."

He walked over to his car, got in and sped off.

"He's lucky I'm not in the mood for this." Sam watched as Jesse drove off and Mercedes stood next to him. If she wasn't so in love with him, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs right now.

"Sam, we really need to talk." Mercedes said, placing the icepack on Sam's lip.

"Finn threw me out of his house." Sam said sadly, holding the icepack.

Mercedes eyes widened. "He did what?"

Sam faced his girlfriend. "He threw me out."

Mercedes was furious. For a small moment, she almost yelled at Sam for throwing the first punch but that... That was a low blow.

"He can't be serious. Kurt wouldn't let him!"

"I don't want to stay there anymore. I'll just go home." Sam said, running his hand through his hair. "I'll come visit you. I have nowhere else to go. Mike's dad is too strict. I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone else."

Mercedes heart was racing. She shook her head. "Then you'll stay with me. In my brother's room. I'll talk to my dad."

"I don't think that's going to work, Mercy. I'm your boyfriend, remember? Your dad will freak!"

"No. It is. Trust me. You're staying with us. Come on, I'll nurse you back to health."

Mercedes extended her hand and Sam took it in his. "So, Jesse asked you out…what's up with that?"

Mercedes laughed. "Oh God…it's a long story. Let's tackle one problem at a time. Shall we?"

Sam kissed his girlfriend's nose. "Good Idea."

Finn and Kurt didn't say a word to each other for the beginning of the ride. Finn sat in the passenger seat, staring at the window until Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you insist on torturing yourself?"

Finn didn't respond.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk. Finn Hudson, you're a fucking idiot. You're my brother and I love you but you're an idiot. Mercedes doesn't love you. Stop driving yourself mad over her! I'm going to admit, I wish I would have known about the two of you before. I wish you would have made your move before Sam but it's too late now. You can't just go and throw him out on the street! He is right you know? You're putting the moves on his girlfriend and that's wrong! Do you understand that?"

Finn exhaled loudly. "I wonder what Jesse wants with her."

Kurt stopped at a red light and looked over at his brother. "You did not just ignore my rant."

"It's just so strange, Kurt. Why is he bothering her _**now**_?"

"I don't know. Jesse likes to steal all your girls?" Kurt responded trying to joke.

"Probably. Sounds about right. I'm going to find out."

Kurt groaned. "No, you're going to finish the last two months we have left of school in one piece. Wait until mom and dad see you." The light turned green and he kept driving.

"You're right! I have two months to make an impression and I owe it to the glee club to make things right. I'm speaking to Rachel. I'm convincing her to come back."

"Are you daft? We don't need Rachel! We're fine without her! Why do you always want to fix things Finn? Just be a normal 18 year old boy and go to class, hang out with your friends and have fun. Besides, Mercedes kicked ass this morning. She really let Schue have it."

Finn smiled. "I really wish I could have been there."

"Me too. She defended you. She really came through."

Finn's heart fluttered. "She defended me?"

"Yep."

"With Sam there?"

"Yeah. She's a good friend, Finn."

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

Kurt parked in the Hummel-Hudson driveway and removed his seatbelt.

"Shoot."

"If you loved someone and they were with someone else…Like Blaine. Let's say Blaine was dating Sebastian but you loved him and you knew deep down inside there was a chance between the two of you, wouldn't you go for it?" Finn had a hopeful expression on his face and Kurt heart broke.

"Finn, if I knew I had the chance then yes but I don't think that's the case with Mercedes."

"I know she loves me. I know there's something else. I know she's not letting herself see it because she wants to do right by Sam. I know I can show her that."

Kurt sighed. "Two months. Two Months Finn and we're out of Lima."

Finn's eyes widened. "But not Sam."

"What are you getting at?"

"In two months, you'll be going to New York…"

"_**WE.**_ _**WE'LL **_be going to New York, Finn."

"The last place I want to start a new life in is New York. Trust me." Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to L.A."

Kurt shook his head. Was he dreaming? Did he just fall into some crazy parallel universe?

"What's in L.A.? You haven't even applied to any schools there! You'll know no one there!" Kurt paused and his mouth dropped. "No one but Mercedes…" Kurt added.

"**Exactly" **

_**Oh snap! What does Finn have planned? And do you guys think Jesse has a card up his sleeves? I wonder how Kurt feels being caught in the middle of all this mess? Next chapter, I'll answer these questions and we'll see if Sam moves in with Mercy or not. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Glee. The truth is, if I did, I'd kidnap all the samcedes fan fic writers and we'd rule the school. Enjoy! Reviews are everything!_

Finn Hudson was the man. He walked out of the barber shop sporting his new hair. He was not just _**the**_ man. He was a new man. He strutted down the streets as other girls checked him out. He smiled and kept walking. The bruises on his face had healed a bit and he had decided to return to New Directions. This time, with a plan. Prom was in two weeks and he was going to make sure, Mercedes Jones was his date. He paused in front of the dress shop on Mulberry Lane and looked in. The purple gown Mercedes had been eyeing last summer was taunting him.

"_**Rachel is going to wonder where we went!" Mercedes giggled as Finn dragged her into the dress store. **_

"_**She's a little too busy with Kurt. She won't miss me." Finn smiled at his friend. "Now, tell me which dress you're talking about." **_

_**Mercedes sighed. "Finnie, there's no point to this! We all know I'm not going to prom! It's nine months away anyway!" **_

_**Finn laughed. He was falling for his best friend and he was falling hard. "Of course you're going to prom. Why are you so sure you aren't going to prom?" **_

_**Mercedes looked away and started browsing through the racks. "Well for one, you kind of need a date for prom and I'm pretty sure I won't have one. Sam and I were supposed to go together but we both know how that worked out...we were supposed to do a lot of things together…actually." **_

_**Mercedes kept looking through the racks sadly. Finn towered next to her and softly cupped her chin. He moved her face towards him. She was still looking down. He picked her chin up and tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear. "You'll have a date for prom. I promise. I know you're still really hurt about the whole Sam thing but it was his loss!" Finn looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. **_

_**Mercedes gulped and looked at Finn just as intensely as he was looking at her. "Don't be so hard on him. He has a lot going on. The whole long distance thing wasn't going to work and we were stupid to think it was. That's all." **_

"_**If I were Sam…I'd never let you go. You're one of a kind Mercedes Jones. Even if I was in another country..." **_

_**Mercedes broke her stare and looked away. "Don't do this Finn." She whispered. **_

"_**It's the truth!" **_

"_**Yeah, well he broke things off! At least I think so! I mean I wouldn't know since I haven't heard from him in two weeks!" Mercedes marched to the next rack and angrily looked through the dresses. "Stupid dresses! Stupid prom! Stupid high school! I hate it!" **_

_**Finn felt helpless. He grabbed Mercedes and pulled her into a sweet embrace. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey…shhh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bought you here. I just loved hearing you talk about that dress and I wanted to see you smile. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible friend." **_

_**Mercedes sniffled into his chest and pulled away slightly. "That's not it, Finnie. That's not it all. You have been so wonderful to me. All Summer. You've been my rock . I'm just so mad at Sam! I'm mad that I let myself fall so hard and mad at myself for letting things get to me! I'm 17 years old! I should be happy!" **_

_**Finn smiled. "Okay, beautiful, enough of that. We're finding that purple dress and we're buying it." **_

_**Mercedes chuckled. "NO! Are you crazy? It's a couture dress! My dad will kill me! Besides, I told you, I'm not going to prom."**_

_**Finn bit his lip. "I'll get it for you. I have money saved up and I still owe you a birthday present. You'll go to prom…even if I have to take you myself!" Finn was quite satisfied with his little outburst. He couldn't tell Mercedes how he felt but he could drop hints. Nothing wrong with that. Right? **_

"_**Can I help you guys with something?" The saleswoman had approached Mercedes and Finn. **_

_**Finn looked up and smiled at the young woman. "Yes. There's this purple dress my lady friend has been eyeing for a long time." **_

"_**Finn! Don't! I'll kill you!" Mercedes tried to hide her amusement. **_

_**The saleswoman looked at Mercedes. "Which dress is it, dear?" **_

_**Finn pushed Mercedes lightly towards the saleswoman. "Tell her." **_

_**Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll just try it on. It's the new Impressions prom line. It's the purple ball gown…" **_

_**The saleswoman nodded her head. "Ah yes! The Disney Princess line?" **_

_**Mercedes smiled brightly and Finn's heart jumped. He loved that smile. "Yes, that one!" **_

"_**Come with me, dear. What's your size?" **_

_**Mercedes looked back at Finn and Finn pretended to look busy, whistling. He was good at looking busy. **_

"_**Size 16" Mercedes whispered. **_

_**The Saleswoman laughed. "Okay. Which means you're probably an 18. These dresses run small. I'll meet you in the dressing room." **_

_**Finn watched as Mercedes walked into the dressing room and he sat down to read a magazine. A few minutes later, the saleswoman came out and cleared her throat. **_

"_**Sir, I believe your future prom date is ready…" **_

_**Finn stood up nervously. "Oh she's not my…oh my…" **_

_**Finn's mouth dropped. Mercedes looked gorgeous. She was a vision in purple. She twirled around and giggled. **_

"_**Do you like it?" Mercedes asked in a bubbly tone. **_

_**Did he like it? Finn wished he could take her in his arms at that very moment and dance with her all night. He wished he could run away with his princess and they'd live happily ever after. He wished he could give her all the things she wanted. It was at that moment that he realized he wanted to be the person to pick her up at her parents for prom. He wanted to be the guy that was grilled by her brother. He wanted to dance with her all night at prom. He wanted to sing with her at nationals. He wanted to graduate and go off with her wherever she wanted to go. He wanted Mercedes Jones and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. He didn't know what to say so he just smiled. **_

_**The saleswoman smiled at the smitten teenager and whispered to Mercedes. "I think he loves it." **_

_**Finn finally spoke "We'll take it. Happy birthday, Mercedes." **_

_**Mercedes' eyes widened. "Finn, I thought you were joking. This was all nice and fun but seriously, I can't accept it." **_

_**Finn ignored his friend and looked over to the saleswoman. "How much for the dress?" **_

_**The saleswoman looked at the tag hanging from Mercedes arm. "$625. With Alterations and shipping, it would be $725. We have to order it since this is a sample." **_

_**Mercedes grabbed her stomach. "Oh no. This is too much. It's alright. Thank you ma'am." **_

_**Mercedes walked into the fitting room to remove the dress. She laughed. "This was a nice idea but a little too expensive" She said to herself. **_

_**Finn walked over to the cash register with the saleswoman. "If I give you half now, can we put it on lay –a-away or something?" **_

_**The saleswoman laughed lightly. Of course they didn't do lay-a-away but this boy was going out of his way for this girl and it warmed her heart. "Tell you what, you give me half, I'll order the dress. I'll keep it here for safe keeping. You have until May to pay it off. It'll be our little secret." **_

_**Finn smiled and pulled out his wallet. He took out the American Express his dad had given him for emergencies. This was sort of an emergency, he thought and his father loved Mercedes. No big deal. **_

_**He gave the card to the saleswoman and she wrote up a receipt. **_

_**Finn took the receipt from the woman and kissed it. He placed it in his wallet. In May, he would surprise Mercedes with her dream dress. **_

Finn walked in and waved at Genevieve, the saleswoman. "Hey Gen. This is my last payment."

Genevieve smiled. "Finn! So good to see you! So? Did you tell Mercedes yet? It's been nine months!" Genevieve walked over to the back to get Mercedes' dress. "Well? I'm dying in anticipation!"

Finn took out his wallet and handed her the 100 dollar bill. "I told her and it didn't go so great."

"It's Sam isn't it?" Genevieve pouted as she wrote out the last receipt.

"Yep but no worried Gen. I've got a plan." Finn smiled.

Genevieve tore out the receipt. "Listen Finn, truth is, when she sees that dress, she won't be able to turn you down and Sam Evans will be just some random bloke!"

Finn took the dress from Gen. "Thanks. Thank you so much for helping me out. I can't wait till she sees this! She's going to flip!"

Gen put her hand over Finn's. "Go get your girl, Finn Hudson."

Finn walked out of the store with the couture dress and a million dollar smile. Yep, it was a new day and he was feeling like a man.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam stuffed his face with popcorn. "I just don't understand how Anne Hathaway is going to beat Michelle Pfeiffer! I mean, she's the best catwoman!"

Mercedes chuckled. She was cuddled up next to Sam in the living room watching Batman Returns.

"Um, Erroneous! Eartha Kitt was boss!" Mercedes threw some popcorn at Sam.

"Oh! Oh! Excuuuuseee me! okay, fine, you're right. Earth Kitt was sexy as hell." Sam grinned.

Mercedes smiled. "I thought so."

Sam wiped the popcorn off his lap and stood up. "I'm going to get a coke. Want anything, babe?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. I'm okay. I'll put the movie on pause."

Mercedes paused the movie and watched as her boyfriend walked away. She couldn't believe Sam was living under her same roof. Well, it was her mom who caved first and gave her dad the puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist. There were strict rules though. Sam slept in her brother's old room which happened to be across her parent's room. Her father slept with one eye open so there was definitely no middle of the night hanky panky. Mercedes was switched over to the guest room in the first floor. Far, far , far away from the second floor. So, if anyone did attempt to sneak around…the creaking of the hardwood floor would give them away. Very rarely, they would have time together, alone, like this because her father always made sure to sit between them. That is, until her mom would sweep in and save what was left of her privacy with Sam. Thank God for mom. Both her parents were away. Her father was on a golfing trip and her mother had a crazy weekend shift at the hospital. Alone at last, she thought.

Sam walked back into the living room with the coke in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other.

"Look what I found!" He started shaking the can and Mercedes laughed climbing on the sofa.

"Don't you dare!" She jumped off the couch as Sam chased her around the house, threatening her life with whipped cream.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurt paced back and forth. He bit his nails and stared hard at the Purple, Velvet hanger. It had a white, zippered dress cover and his curiosity was killing him. "What the hell is in there?"

He had been eying the hanger all day. Finn had left it on his bedroom door and warned Kurt not to touch it until he came back home. Which of course meant "Touch it!".

Kurt threw his hands up. "Aw! Fuck it!"

He unzipped the covering carefully and peek inside. He gasped and covered his mouth. "Holy Disney Princess!" He zipped up the cover and started to walk out when he heard Finn coming up the stairs.

"I'm dead. I'm a dead man. On my tombstone they shall write; died spying on his brother. At least he dies touching couture."

Kurt looked around for a place to hide but it was too late. Finn walked in and looked at his brother. He looked at the hanger on the door and back to his brother again. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Kurt gulped. "I'm sorry! I'm horrible at these things! It's a velvet hanger! Only couture sits on a velvet hanger and what do you know about couture!"

Finn laughed. "Relax. I was going to show you eventually."

Finn took the hanger off the hook from his door and unzipped the covering. He let the dress breathe for the first time and Kurt's eyes widened from excitement. "It's Impressions, Disney princess collection. This dress was custom made!" He touched the fabric of the dress. "Where?How? Who?"

Finn hung the dress on his door once more. "It's for Mercedes. I got it for her 18th birthday and for prom. I'm going to ask her to go with me."

Kurt ran his hand through his hair. "You're crazy. Incredibly brilliant but crazy, still. You're not going to give up, are you?"

Finn looked at the dress. "Nope. I'm a month away from L.A. and I need Mercedes to know I keep promises. This was one of my promises"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sam walked in with Mercedes into the New Directions choir room. It had been a week since they all met again after the great disaster. Figgins gave everyone a week off from choir practice, hoping it would cool them down. They were the first ones there and sat next to each other.

"Relax, babe. It's going to be okay." Sam tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"I hope so. I just want things back to normal."

Blaine wheeled Artie in with Rory and Joe. Quinn and Kurt walked in chatting it up followed by Santana and Brittany. Sugar and Puck walked in and waved at everyone. Mike and Tina were last. The whole gang was there.

"So, if Schue doesn't show up in 3 minutes, Mercedes is in charge. You got it, Aretha?" Santana winked at her friend.

Mercedes smiled. "Let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

Mr. Schue walked in followed by Sue Sylvester.

"Okay, guys. We started off on a bad foot last week and I'm so sorry. I hope you can all forgive me. I've been a terrible teacher and I've made some poor choices."

"What the DEP poster boy wants to say is…we are a few weeks from nationals and we're a team! Let's forgive and forget and move on."

Everyone stayed silent and looked around.

"I'm in but only if we get equal opportunity." Mercedes said standing up. Sam smiled at the love of his life.

Mr. Schue smiled too. "Thank you, Mercedes. I'm really sorry about everything. I have a song that would be perfect for you. I'd like you to sing a duet with someone. We'll make it fair. Everyone will get to audition and we can find a group song that will showcase everyone's voices."

Everyone cheered.

Santana raised her hand. "We all know I got this duet in the bag!"

Brittany high fived her girlfriend.

"Actually, I believe as her boyfriend, this duet should go to me!" Sam winked at Mercedes.

"Boy, you tripping, I'm the best voice for the job! We'll make musical babies!" Artie snapped at Sam.

Everyone laughed. "Kurt, I love you but a duet with Mercedes would sort of make my year!" Blaine started to fan boy. "I'll audition the hell out of that song."

Mercedes laughed at everyone's reaction.

Mr. Schue smiled and Sue winked at him. "That's how you run a group, William."

Mr. Schue pulled out a clipboard from his bag. "Okay! Well, sign-ups for the duet are here."

Santana, Blaine, Artie, and Sam ran to the clipboard to sign up.

Quinn pouted. "I have no chance. Otherwise, I'd sign my name 100 times."

Mercedes put her arm around Quinn. "Just go. You have a beautiful voice. You never know."

Quinn kissed Mercedes' cheek and walked over to the clipboard.

Everyone started practicing in their own groups until a familiar face walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. My car gave me some trouble."

Finn put his book bag on the floor. "I don't get a hey, hello, where have you been? What's up with the bruises on your face? Nothing?"

Kurt smiled at his brother. "We're just practicing for a duet with Mercedes."

Finn looked over to Mercedes and smiled. Mercedes tried her best to ignore him by practicing with Sam.

"Where do I sign up?" Finn asked Mr. Schue.

Sam looked up and Santana leaned back in her seat. "Ooo this is better than a Spanish novella!"

Sam muttered under his breath. "Finn Hudson has some serious balls."


	14. Chapter 14

_**This ones a bit short. more to come soon! promise.** _

Sue noticed the tension immediately. "Hudson! Good to see you back! That's a nice shiner you got there! How about you come with me to the auditorium to make sure it's available for practice. "Santana? Would you care to join me?"

Santana glared at Finn. Leave it to Finn to come in and ruin any harmony in the classroom. "Sure." She gathered her belongings and followed Sue and Finn out the door.

Sue walked in front of them and Santana glared at Finn as he walked beside her with a smug look on his face.

Finn grew more and more exasperated. He knew Santana was watching but he wasn't going to let her ruin the confidence he had. He sighed. "What do you want Santana?"

Santana smirked. "Nothing from you Jolly Green Giant."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What the hell is going on between you and my girl?

"What's it to you?"

"Well, let me explain." Santana lowered her voice so Sue wouldn't hear them. "Mercedes is my best friend. She's a good person and you…you're a douche."

Finn clenched his jaw. "Listen, I know I'm not your favorite person but you have to give me a chance to make things up to you."

"And why the hell should I do that? You embarrassed me in front of the school, called Brittany stupid, and now you're pushing my last nerve by getting in the middle of my friend's love life. As far as I know it, you don't deserve any of my help. You definitely do not deserve me giving you a chance."

Finn sighed. He had about a month and a half left to do right by everyone's he's ever hurt. He was going to start with Santana Lopez. "Santana, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about hurting you. I've felt about it every day since it happened. Mercedes called me out on my actions and I felt even worse. I've been very angry for a very long time. For many reasons."

Sue turned around to face her students. "Looks like we have an empty auditorium. Can you two get along long enough to roll the piano on the stage and set up the music sheets? I'll go get the rest of the class."

Sue left Finn and Santana at the entrance of the auditorium. "That's weird."

"What?"

"I'm just not used to Sue being nice."

"People change."

"Don't do this Hudson."

Santana started walking down the aisle to the stage.

"Santana, wait, give me a chance. I feel really bad. I owe you …A LOT!"

"You forced me out of the closet! I wasn't ready! Do you know the damage control I was left with? And you thought you did me a favor!"

Finn bowed his head. She was right and he was embarrassed

"I will do what it takes to make it up to you."

"Stay away from Mercedes."

"I can't do that."

"Then you're not ready to get my forgiveness."

"That's not fair!"

Finn walked after her.

Santana turned around, agitated.

"Why Mercedes? She's happy, Finn. Why can't you just leave her alone? All of a sudden Rachel dumps your ass and you think you can jump to the next girl? Like it's nothing? Not just any girl but Sam's? Even after you stole Quinn?

"Quinn's a big girl. She approached me."

"Shove it marshmallow. We all you know you had a big hand in that fuckery."

"Okay…fine. But I love Mercedes."

Santana's eyes fluttered slightly. "You what?"

"I love her. I've loved her for a long time. This isn't just out of nowhere. I promise you, I'm not lying. And I swear I'm sorry, Santana."

Santana crossed her arms. "So what the hell? What now, Finn?"

Finn laughed.

"What?" Santana asked

"You called me by my name."

Santana rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Now, you give me a chance to be your friend and show you I'm better for Mercedes than Sam."

Santana breathed in heavily. "ONE CHANCE, HUDSON. Fuck up, and I rip your balls out."


	15. Chapter 15

"So…we're friends?" Finn asked hopefully.

"No. You're on a trial period. If you pass, I'll consider being your friend. But I have rules." Santana said sternly.

"Shoot."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not taking sides. I'm not helping you with any ploy you have to win over Mercedes. I'm also not taking your side or Sam's over Mercedes. EVER. She's my friend. The only person that was there for me after you outed me."

Finn bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. At least I know you mean it."

"So you're still going to be Sam's friend?"

"Of course. Sam hasn't done anything to me to treat him any differently."

"Fair enough."

"And no guilt trips, either. I'm not here for that. We're leaving this place soon and I guess I don't want any hard feelings."

Finn smiled at Santana. "Anything else?"

"Stay away from Sam. I mean it. Stay away. Don't start shit. Play fair. If Mercedes wants you, she'll come looking for you. She doesn't need two boys acting like complete idiots around her."

"I want to take her to prom."

"Hate to break it to you, Hudson, I think that slot is taken. She's sorta, kinda dating Sam."

"But I'm the better choice!"

"Says you!"

"You'll agree once I plead my case."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Again, I'm not here for that. Don't fuck this up Finn. This isn't about you and Mercedes. This is about you and I. You want to be my friend, you have to prove you're worthy."

"Okay. I'm down for that."

Finn started pushing the piano on to the stage. "Do you know how many times I did this for Rachel?"

"Where is the crazy bitch lately?" Santana asked as she arranged the music sheets.

"Probably making wedding plans with Jesse St. Lame."

Santana laughed. "We have to work on your insults. I doubt she's with Jesse. She's probably hiding somewhere with her tail between her legs."

"Why do you doubt it?" Finn asked.

Santana sighed. "Ugh. I'm only telling you because I can't stand seeing your pitiful, I'm Finn Hudson, my life sucks face. My mom's one of the party planners for the Lima theatre ball."

Finn groaned. Rachel complained for five months straight how she wasn't elite enough to attend. "Oh that stupid event."

"Yes, the stupid event that's hosted by Jesse's parents."

Finn stopped what he was doing to look at Santana. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah well, my mom said Jesse got a little drunk, cursed everyone out, threw a few champagne glasses, mooned the crowd…dateless."

"What?"

"No signs of Rachel. But he did prove to me he's pretty kick ass. Mom said something about no longer conforming to his parent's rules. Fucking rebel. Who knew?"

Finn was lost in thought.

"So…He's not even with Rachel?"

"Guess not. Do you blame him?"

"I wonder what happened?" Finn asked. Santana shrugged her shoulders and took her seat in the auditorium.

"They should be here soon." Santana took out her nail file and waited.

Finn sat behind her for a few minutes before the rest of New Directions made their way down the aisle. Sam and Mercedes were holding hands and Finn tried his best to ignore them. Blaine and Kurt looked like they were in the middle of a lover's quarrel.

"You can't sit next to me!" Kurt whispered softly but angrily.

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat next to Mercedes. "You're being unreasonable!" He shouted.

"Are you two okay?" Mercedes leaned in. Kurt noticed her talking to Blaine and turned around.

"It's nothing pretty girl. Just a silly argument."

Kurt turned back around and crossed his arms.

Mr. Schue stood in front of his class. "Okay, Nationals. So we all decided on a duet with Mercedes. Who would like to try out first?"

Sam raised his hand and everyone but Finn and Kurt cheered.

"Sam, you're up!"

()()()()()()()()

"Blaine? Is Kurt mad at me?" Sam asked, shaking his chocolate milk.

Mercedes giggled. "Stop being so paranoid!" Mercedes messed his hair and kissed his lips.

"It's a legitimate question!" Sam looked at Blaine, waiting for an answer.

Blaine smiled.

"Why would he be mad? If anyone should be mad, it's me! You totally killed in Glee, Sam. I've never heard you like that. I have no chance now." Blaine wiggled his nose and Mercedes arched her eyebrows. She turned to Sam. "Baby? Can you get me another fork? Mine broke." Sam smiled and stood up.

"Sure." He walked away and left the two friends at the lunch table.

"You're lying, Blaine." Mercedes called him out.

"What? No!"

"You wiggled your nose! You're lying!"

Blaine wiggled his nose again. "Am not!"

Mercedes laughed. "See!"

Blaine covered his face. "If I tell you I will forever be on Kurt's shit list and it won't be pretty."

"Plleasse?" Mercedes pouted.

Blaine sighed. He was a sucker for Mercedes Jones.  
>"He's mad at me because I won't take his side."<p>

"Side?"

"You know this whole Finn/Sam war."

Mercedes laughed.

"I would hardly call this a war. It's over."

"Umm…there's a lot of stuff you don't know. Finn trying out for the duet doesn't really make things better either." Blaine replied.

"I know. I'll talk to him about that."

"Who? Finn? Bad idea. The guy is crazy about you."

"He promised to back off."

"It really isn't my place to tell you these things, Mercedes."

"Tell me. I hate being in the dark. Finn's my friend and I love him but I need to know the truth."

"He's not giving up. Finn's never gonna give up. That's all you need to know and I already said too much." Blaine gulped.

Sam hovered over the two of them, breaking the plastic fork in his hand.

"Babe…" Mercedes started talking.

"Sam, wait." Blaine ran after Sam. He was already down the hall.

"Where is he?" Sam asked angrily.

Blaine was stuck. "In the weight room with Kurt, most likely."

Sam growled and kept on marching.

"At least let me come with you, Sam."

Sam nodded and Blaine followed him.

"Hey Finn! I need a word with you!" Sam stood at the weight room doorway.

Finn turned around. "I don't have time for you, Evans."

"Make the time, Hudson." Sam yelled.

"Listen man, we can do this somewhere else." Blaine held Sam back.

Kurt glared at Blaine.

"This seems like the perfect place,Blaine."

"You're going to get yourself expelled. You two will lose your chance at going to prom!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt was disappointed in Blaine. Clearly, he had taken Sam's side.

"He's right. Don't do this here, Sam." Kurt said softly. As much as he loved Finn, he didn't want Sam to suffer because his brother was an idiot.

Sam's fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm so tired of you."

"You're going to hit me, Sam? Is that it? Is that what you think will get Mercedes to pick you over me?"

"She already made her choice you idiot!" Sam yelled.

"Not after tonight." Finn walked away and Sam released himself from Blaine's grip.

"Oh shit! Sam! That's what he wants from you!" Blaine ran past Kurt after Sam but it was too late.

"I'm sick and tired of your face, Hudson. You know that? Everyone thinks you're an angel when you're nothing but an asshole! Mercedes doesn't want you! She never did! She never will!" Sam threw Finn onto a locker. Finn didn't fight back.

"He wants you to get expelled! Can't you see that?" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine! What the hell?" Kurt yelled at his boyfriend.

"You're going to just let him ruin everything? That's not fair!" Blaine yelled back.

"It's Finn's senior year! Maybe it's time Mercedes made a choice!"

"She has! Clearly, her choice is Sam! I'm getting Figgins." Blaine marched down the hallway.

They already had an audience. Sam had Finn pinned against the locker.

"Hit me. It would really make my day." Finn said mockingly.

Blaine saw Santana at her locker. "Down the hall. Your boy is about to get pummeled."

Santana groaned. "I told him to stay away from Sam."

Santana grabbed Blaine. "Let's go. "

"I was getting Figgins!"

Santana grabbed Blaine by his shirt. "You will do no such thing. We have to stop them before Figgins finds out. Or Mercedes."

Santana ran across the hall until she reached the two boys.

"Okay assholes, break it up. You want a real fight? I'll give it to you. Fair fight, I'll even referee. Not here. Let's go." Santana pulled Finn from Sam's grip.

"You're such an idiot." She yelled at Finn and then looked over to Sam. "My yard. Tonight. If I hear about you two fighting before then, I'll knock you out myself."

Santana dragged Finn away and looked back to Sam. She smiled faintly without Finn looking. Sam nodded his head and looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"I know Finn's your brother but Mercedes is your best friend. Just remember that." Sam started walking away and didn't look back.

"Dear God. Please forgive me for all of this. I just want my brother to be happy." Kurt knocked on Mercedes' door. He waited impatiently, his knees were wobbling and he almost turned around to leave when she opened the door.

"Kurt? What's up?"

"Hey, pretty girl."

"Don't. I'm mad at you." Mercedes started to close the door and Kurt stopped it from closing.

"I know, I know. Just please, let me in."

Mercedes looked at Kurt's sad eyes.

"What's that?"

Kurt was carrying a purple velvet hanger with a white covering.

"A gift for you." He said softly.

Mercedes looked at the "gift" and then at Kurt.

"From who?"


	16. Chapter 16

"If I tell you, you won't let me in". Kurt admitted bowing his head, ashamed for even thinking him going to Mercedes' house would ever change things.

"It's from Finn." Mercedes said in a serious tone. When she didn't get an answer, she raised her voice slightly "Kurt? It's from Finn isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this. I don't want it. Whatever it is, you need to give it back to him." Mercedes shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening".

"Mercedes, I'm probably one of the most level headed people you know, right?"

Mercedes chuckled sarcastically. "A few months ago I would have answered yes to that but I think you and Finn have been taking the same crazy pills."

Kurt sighed. "Let me come in. We can talk about everything. Just take a look at what's inside and then we can brush it to the side and give each other facials."

Mercedes smiled. She missed her friend and even though she wanted to punch his brother, she wanted her best friend back. "Okay, but only because Santana is really bad at giving facials."

"Let me guess, she's not using the right brand of cold cream." Kurt shook his head. "tisk tisk, I taught her better."

"Well, you did disappear on us to jump on the Berry train."

Kurt groaned. "Never gonna let me live that one down, huh?"

"Maybe I'll rub it in for a few more hours."

Mercedes opened her door wider and let her best friend in.

"I had him! He would have been suspended and I would have taken Mercy to prom!"

Finn punched Santana's dashboard and she smacked his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have any idea what I had to do to get my dad to let me drive this?" She rubbed the dashboard of the Vintage Camaro.

Finn threw his head back. "Sorry. You just…you pissed me off back there!"

"Correction, I saved your life. Besides, do you really think Mercedes would just go with you to prom because Sam can't?"

"Maybe"

"Finn, you really haven't been thinking this whole thing out, have you? I mean even Jesse St. James has more game than you!"

Finn groaned. "Whatever, he can have Rachel."

"I think he's moved on." Santana smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn looked over to Santana as she started her car.

"Just saying, Jesse and Mercedes have been getting pretty close, if you ask me. Looks like you and Guppy lips have a new competitor in the Mercedes Games."

"That's ridiculous, Santana."

"Whatever" Santana gripped the steering wheel as she drove out of the school parking lot. "Just saying, be careful with him. He's quite the lady's man."

Finn looked out the window and scoffed.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Finn asked. "About Sam that is. I'm not even getting into Jesse."

"A rumble."

"What's that?"

"Did you not watch West Side Story? The troll…I mean, your ex was in it after all."

Finn shook his head and laughed. "Oh, like a fight."

"A fair one. I'll make the rules, I'll set the place, I'll set the time." Santana stopped at a red light and fixed her hair.

"And I can trust you?" Finn asked her and she glared at him.

"Look Hudson, I'm not here for you or for Sam. You guys are okay and all but Mercedes is my friend. I'm here for her above all things so if it means ending this stupid rival, then I'm down for it because frankly, I'm tired of seeing Mercedes deal with one, your angsty glances and two, Sam's angry glances towards you. I'm starting to ship Mercedes and Jesse. What would their name be? St. Jones?" Santana stepped on the gas and laughed.

Finn had his mouth wide open. "You've put some thought to this."

"Hell yes. Sisters stick together. So, Are you in or out?"

Finn bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm a terrible fighter."

"Well, I'm sending your ass to boot camp, Snixx style."

"What about Sam?"

Santana laughed. "Don't worry your pretty little brown eyes about him. Sam's a master fighter. Haven't you heard of Ain't Shit Sam?"

Finn gulped. "No?"

"Let's just say, I'm gonna have to teach you some tricks before it's a real fair fight."

"And that's Finn trying to hide his face. He didn't want people to know he actually enjoyed "The Vow"." Mercedes giggled at the picture in her summer photo album.

"How did I not realize how close you two became?" Kurt asked softly, skimming through her album.

"Well, you were pre occupied, making NYADA plans." Mercedes responded. "Kurt? I know she really isn't anyone's favorite person but have you heard from Rachel at all? I worry. I know I shouldn't but I do."

Kurt closed the album ad rolled his eyes. "I'll never be as good as you Mercedes Jones. No, I haven't heard from her since the blow out."

"Oh. Okay. Kurt, listen, Sam will be home in a few. It sucks that we all have to act this way but I don't think you're one of his favorite people right now."

Kurt smiled faintly. "No, No need to explain. I know. I made a lot of mistakes."

Mercedes smiled. "I know we can fix this mess and things can return to normal again!"

Kurt looked at the unopened dress sprawled on Mercedes' bed.

"Are you going to open it?" Kurt asked.

"I will. When you leave. I'm almost afraid of seeing what's inside and I kind of want to deal with my emotions alone for once."

Kurt nodded. "I respect that. Just please, don't shut me out. Call me? I'm not going to convince you to run into my brother's arms and to leave Sam, I promise. I miss this. I miss us and I'm not going to put what we have on the line for anyone…not even my adorable brother!"

Mercedes giggled. "Your adorable brother has gotten himself into a huge mess!"

Kurt laughed and embraced Mercedes. "I'm going to go now." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, pretty girl."

Mercedes smiled. "Please go make up with Blaine. He's miserable."

Kurt shook his head. "Do I have to?"

"YES! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ugh! Fine, fine!"

00000000000000000

"_**Rules are simple, Sam, don't die."**_

Sam shook his head and laughed at the text message he had received from Santana.

_**So Dramatic, it's a fight with Finn Hudson, I'm pretty sure I've already won. **_

"_**Don't rule him out yet, Evans. ;) he happens to have a hot, mysterious, super fionneee trainer." **_

_**Mercedes would never train him! Lol ;)**_

"_**ha ha! My house next Friday, before prom. Losing guy backs out." **_

_**Mercedes is going to kill me. **_

"_**hey! It's your chance to get a one on one with Hudson. No interruptions. Can't get better than that!" **_

_**Lol Aren't you supposed to be his friend?**_

"_**I'm no one's friend, Evans. I have no soul, remember? Sold it on the black market for a pair of gold earrings!" **_

_**Lol save it for someone who doesn't know how you would sell more than your soul on the black market for his gorgeous g/f**_

"_**Well, that's different. Mercedes was the only person that was there for me when I needed her the most. So are you down or what?" **_

_**I'm down. **_

0000000000000

"I'll get it! It's probably the pizza!" Carole reached for her wallet and walked over to the front door. "Coming!"

Carole opened the door and smiled. "Oh my Gosh. I thought you were the pizza guy! Come in sweetheart!"

Carole smiled widely. "Kurt? Mercedes is here!" Carole grabbed Mercedes' hand. "Tell me you'll stay for pizza?"

Mercedes smiled. "I actually…came for Finn. I can't really stay."

"Nonsense!" Carole screamed from the living room. "Kurt? Never mind! It's for your brother! Finn! Mercedes is here for you!"

Finn practically flew down the stairs and fixed his collared shirt as he made it down.

Carole giggled and left he two alone.

"Mercedes. Hey." Finn ran his finger through his hair.

"Of all the things in the world, you had to get me _that_ dress?" Mercedes said softly, keeping her distance.

Finn looked around and grabbed Mercedes' hand. "Let's go out on the porch."

The two went outside and sat on the bench on the porch.

"Kurt showed it to you?"

"Finn! That dress is ridiculously expensive!"

"It was your dream dress, I had to get it." Finn confessed.

"Finn, I'm with Sam now. I love him and he loves me. Please, stop doing this to yourself, to me…"

"To you? If you're so in love with Sam, why are you hear, Mercedes?"

"Because I came to tell you I can't take the dress."

Mercedes buried her face in her hands. "You're really messing everything up, Finn!"

Finn rubbed Mercedes' back. "I…I Love you, Mercedes."

"No you don't" she mumbled into her hands. "You think you do."

"No, I have never been so sure in my life."

Finn cupped Mercedes' chin and brought it up so she was looking at him.

"I should go now" Mercedes tried getting up but Finn pulled her down.

Finn looked into her eyes and Mercedes looked into his. "Finn… I have to go…" She whispered. "We'll talk in the morning."

Finn leaned in and he took in Mercedes' scent. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now."

Mercedes tried to stand up but Finn had cornered her on the bench. He was leaning in and she was about to speak again when they both heard the sound of applause.

"Marvelous. Superb actually. Mercedes? Maybe you should consider acting as a profession? You can star in your own movie. The backstabbing bitch from Lima!"

Mercedes's eyes widened. She stood up and stood in front of the figure standing before her. "What are _**you**_ doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Rachel?" Finn stood up, allowing Mercedes to break free.

"Finnie! Not now! This is between Mercedes and I." Rachel straightened out her hair and breathed in. "Okay, I'm ready. Just don't hit my face, I have an audition tomorrow."

Mercedes stared at Rachel in awe. "I'm not going to hit you, Rachel."

Rachel closed her eyes. "No, it's okay. This is a fair fight. I called you a bitch, you get to hit me. I then hit you back and we keep this going until one of us gets pulled away by Finnie and or Kurt."

"You can't script a fight, Rachel. This isn't a show." Mercedes grabbed her purse from the bench. "I'm done here. You two need to sort things out."

"Mercedes, wait!" Finn grabbed her arm and Mercedes pulled it away.

"Finn, please. I think I've had enough crazy to last me for the next few years. Don't make this harder than it should be."

"Finnie! Just leave her alone!" Rachel yelled.

Finn broke from his focus on Mercedes and glared at Rachel. "Stop calling me that, Rachel."

"I really have to go." Mercedes repeated softly.

"Why? Because only Mercedes can call you that? I can't believe I never saw this before" Rachel pointed to the both of them. "After everything I ever did for you, Mercedes! What's so great about you anyway? Even Jesse's lost his God damn mind!"

Mercedes' balled her fists. She gripped her purse and closed her eyes. "Rachel, what, pray tell have you ever done for _me?" _

"Oh please don't act all innocent in front of Finn! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten any solos in Glee club and you wouldn't have met Shane!" Rachel crossed her arms.

"What did you say?" Finn asked his conniving ex.

"SOLOS? What solos, Rachel? The ones I performed in front of the mirror? Or in the shower? And why are you bringing Shane into this?"

Mercedes waited for an answer as Rachel backed away slowly. "I knew about you and Finn way before he even said anything."

"About me and- Rachel, nothing went on between me and Finn!" Mercedes remarked loudly.

"I know. It was him. The way he looked at you, the way he smiled when he saw your texts. I knew as soon as school started up again, Finn was slipping away."

"I was slipping away because you were too busy trying to be my…mother instead of my girlfriend! And how long were you and Jesse fooling around?"

"This really is between you and Finn, Rachel but you need to tell me what you mean about Shane."

"I hired him to be your boyfriend." Rachel said quickly.

"WHAT?" Mercedes yelled. He purse dropped to the ground and she started to hyperventalite.

"Oh no. Merce? I'll go get some water. I think she's having a panic attack!" Finn ran into the house.

Rachel stood in front of Mercedes, not knowing what to say next. She already messed things up and there was no looking back now.

"Look, Mercedes, I did it to protect my relationship with Finn." Rachel tried reaching for Mercedes but Mercedes turned away. Rachel started crying and spoke louder. "I was only trying to defend mys-"

"YOURSELF! YOURSELF, Berry? Is that what you were going to say?" Mercedes screamed.

Rachel gulped and started fiddling with her skirt. "Well, yes but you understand, right? You were a threat and-"

"AND GOD FORBID RACHEL BERRY EVERY HAS A THREAT! Right? I mean, the world would end! If you don't get your way, we should just mourn your loss. Right? Because the world revolves around you!" Mercedes screamed.

"Mercedes, you're in shock. Please calm down. It worked in your favor. I stopped paying Shane after he told me he didn't need my money. He genuinely liked you…that is until Sam came back…"

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Mercedes sat on the bench on the porch. "You're so selfish, Rachel! How could you? Do you know how hard it was for me to move on from Sam? How hurt I was? And now I'm learning that the one person that believed in me was all part of an act? How twisted can you be?" Mercedes wiped the tears coming down her face.

"I also was the one who came up with the idea of getting Sam…Finn wasn't too thrilled but now you're happy!" Rachel shook her head at her own confession. "I should just go."

"Happy? Does this look like Happy, Rachel? Do you know why Sam and I kept our relationship a secret last summer?"

Rachel paused to think of something that might help. "It's romantic to have a secret relationship?"

"Because of you. Because all you do is meddle in other people's problems. You ruin everything you touch, Rachel. Everything! You can't keep any friends, you can keep a solid relationship, I mean why are you here anyway? Why do you insist on stalking Finn? Did you get tired of Jesse?"

"Jesse broke up with me." Rachel whispered.

"Oh so that gives you the right to come to Finn's house and confuse him even more? You're the worst human being I know, Rachel. I am so done with you. I am done with McKinley. I'm done with Lima. I cannot wait until I get on that plane to California and never look back again." Mercedes stood up and looked at Rachel one more time. "Oh and Rachel? When you go to NYADA, don't go into acting. I don't believe your fake tears."

Mercedes started walking towards her car leaving a speechless Rachel Berry on the Hummel-Hudson porch. Finn came out of his house holding a glass of water. He looked at Rachel and then towards Mercedes' car. He placed the glass on patio furniture and ran towards Mercedes.

"Hey, Merce. Wait."

"Finn, I have to go. I have a lot to take in."

"What happened? What did Rachel tell you?"

Mercedes cupped Finn's cheek and rested her forehead against his. "You're a good friend, Finn Hudson. I know who you are. You're smart, you're kind, you're funny. And one day, a girl is going to appreciate you for being all those things."

"It's just not you." Finn whispered.

"It's just not me. The dress, the prom proposal, all of it was perfect. I am one lucky girl to have two of Lima's most awesome guys pinning over me! I mean, who knew, right?" Mercedes giggled.

"Don't forget St. James." Finn smirked.

"Oh how can I forget?" Mercedes looked into Finn's brown eyes.

"You're special. Don't let anyone ever take that away from you. Not Rachel, not anyone. "

"So this is the part where you go back to Sam, huh?"

"Yes and we get to do everything we couldn't the first time around."

"Merce, I'm sorry. I let my love for you blind me and turn me into this lunatic."

"Well, you were always kinda crazy, Hudson."

Finn laughed and pulled Mercedes in for a hug.

"Crazy for you, Jones." Finn whispered. "Sam's a lucky guy."

Mercedes smiled and rubbed Finn's back. "You're going to let me pay for that dress, right?"

Finn broke away from the hug and looked at Mercedes. "Keep it. I told you if you had no one around this time, I'd take you to prom. Sam's here now and he should see you in that dress."

Mercedes took Finn's hand and gripped it. "Thank you. I want things to be the way they were."

Finn traced his thumb over her knuckles. "Maybe. One day."

Mercedes smiled one last time before getting into her car and waved. "Talk to Berry before she starts doing sit ins on your front porch."

Finn laughed and then groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You said you wanted closure!" Mercedes turned her engine on. "This is your chance."

Finn nodded and she drove away.

"Hey dough boy!" Santana threw a towel at Finn. "Water you doin? You're supposed to be giving me 20!" She pointed to the floor.

"I told you, I'm not fighting Sam. Please let him know the deal is off."

"No. You can't just give up. Then the drama will keep adding up and we'll never make it through our senior year!"

"Santana, please. I just had my heart broken today. More than once and by two different girls. And now I'm just more confused than I was when I started."

Santana rolled her eyes and sat besides Finn. "Have you been sneaking off oreos at night? I told you, eating late fucks with your mind dude."

"Santana, I'm serious."

She exhaled and gave in. "Okay, what happened?"

"Mercedes and I are not going to happen. And I'm coming to terms with that."

"Marvelous so I bought a referee outfit for nothing?"

Finn's eyes started to fill up with tears and he looked at Mercedes. "I'm so sorry Santana. I've been an awful person to you."

Santana looked confused. Finn was bawling and resting his forehead on her shoulder. "What?"

"I know we did this already but I had a hidden agenda. I wanted you on my side since you love Merce so much and I know you were only pretending to be my friend so that you could keep an eye on me." Finn cried.

"Finn…I-"

"I have been the worst person. I try so hard to be this hero…to be freakin' Sam Evans and I'm nothing!"

"Don't say that, Finn. I've been pretty damn awful to you too." Santana said softly.

"Yeah, but that's your nature! It's what makes you endearing and shit!" Finn sobbed.

"Oh…thanks, I guess."

"I'm not this person that outs people in front of the whole school! My step brother is gay for God sakes! What is wrong with me? I'm not this shitty person! I'm nothing like Rachel! I swear to God, I didn't mean to ever hurt you or Brittany."

"I know, Hudson, you're just kinda dumb I guess. It happens." Santana paused. "I take that back, I'm sorry. You're not dumb. You're gullible."

Finn looked up. "I will spend the rest of my life asking for your forgiveness."

"Please don't. I'm too young for that shit. You're forgiven. I'm over it. Just don't do that again! To anyone! Deal?"

"Yeah, bro. Deal."

Santana chuckled. "And you can't call me bro."

"Got it."

"So what happened with Berry? Did her magic vagina finally spoil?"

"Sam! Can we talk?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend. He was in the kitchen watching Mrs. Jones whip up her famous tuna casserole.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Go ahead. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes! Sam, you're doing dishes tonight!"

"Yes, mom!" Sam saluted Mrs. Jones and marched over to Mercedes.

"Hello beautiful girl."

"Hey. Take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand as they both exited the house.

"What's up?" He asked her softly.

"I love you." Mercedes replied.

"Oh no. What's going on?" Sam asked apprehensively.

Mercedes laughed. "Nothing. I had a pretty shitty day and I need to tell you a lot of things, actually."

"I'm all ears bella."

"Ah! Before I go on, did you pass that Italian quiz?"

"Flying colors! I'm telling you, Before you know it, I'll be making my way to UCLA too! Maybe I'll be in honors classes!" Sam stuck his tongue out at Mercedes and she laughed.

"Maybe."

"So? Spill the beans."

"Rachel made an appearance today."

"Oooo juicy! Wish I had popcorn!" Sam laughed.

Mercedes laughed too and shook her head. "You're a mess. Well, she told me something I wasn't really ready to hear."

"And that would be?"

"She paid Shane to date me."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah…sick, huh?"

"And she basically was the one who came up with the plan to get you back in Lima…not because she cared about sectionals or about my sanity but because she thought I was a threat."

"Uh…huh. So do I get to have a talk with Shane or-?"

"No, Sam. Please, focus." Mercedes eyed Sam and he shook off his need to call Shane out on his stupidity.

"And she has been manipulating Finn since the beginning of time." Mercedes added once Sam looked calmer.

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"'Cede?"

"Hmm?"

"Is uh…is Finn okay?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Not like I care or anything."

Mercedes smiled. "I don't know, I kinda left before I got to witness the aftermath."

Sam stopped walking and stood in front of Mercedes. "I'll call him in the morning."

Sam slipped his hands around Mercedes' waist. "In the meantime, Tuna Casserole awaits."

"Is food all you think about?"

"NO, I mean there's the occasional book of the comic variety."

Mercedes started laughing. "That's all huh?"

"And this really awesome girl I know. I kinda live with her now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's got this cute little nose and a magical ass!"

"Sam Evans!"

"Sorry, I can't say these things at the dinner table. Imagine how that would work?

"Sam!"

"Hi Mr. Jones, Hi Mrs. Jones, yes we did our homework. How was work? Oh yeah? By the way, Mercedes, your sweet little angel of a daughter has a magical ass! No, don't think that fits into daily dinner talk."

"I hate you."

Mercedes and Sam started walking back to the house.

"'Cede?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm so glad we're in a healthy, stable relationship. None of this finchel drama."

"Amen."

Sam and Mercedes walked into the Jones' home.

"I'll go set the table." Mercedes whispered.

Sam nodded and pulled out his phone. "Finn Hudson…" He murmured. "There you are."

He started to compose a message on his phone.

"**Hey. Maybe we should do away with the bullshit and talk? Weight room? Tomorrow? Just us. No interlopers. What do you say?" **

"Sam! Honey! Can you open this jar please?" Ms. Jones called from the kitchen.

Sam looked at his phone and sent the message. He shut it off and shoved it in his pocket. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
